New Beginnings
by TheWolf32
Summary: Claire is about to go to TPU when Amelie texts her telling her to go to her office. when's she there she gets changed into a vampire. How will the housemates react?
1. A text from Amelie

**Hey, this is my first Morganville vampires fanfic. vicky199416 helped me with ideas. Thank u!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Claire's POV

I woke up to my phone alarm and switched it off. I lay in bed for bit thinking about what I was going to do today. I could go and visit Myrnin and see if he needs any help which he probably need. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Shane's door was still closed which probably means he's still asleep. Don't know about Eve or Michael though. I went in the shower and then came out, dried my hair and put some clothes on. And went down stairs.

Michael was downstairs reading the newspaper.

"Hi Claire"

"Hey, do you want any coffee?" I asked making myself one.

"I'm fine thanx" he smiled.

"Im going now. Tell Shane and Eve ive gone to TPU." I replied

"Don't worry they'll probably know. They aren't exactly early risers."

Ok, bye" I called on my way out.

Outside is nice. The sun is shining brightly and everyone is going about their business. I headed into Common Grounds, to get a coffee as I needed help to wake up.

I walk in and find Oliver isn't there. Yay. He annoys me. Anyway I order my mocha and sit down at the table. Then my phone buzzes, and I look at it.

_You __have __a text __message __from __Amelie_

**Come to my office at 1pm**

**Amelie**

Hmm, I wonder what she needs me for. I look at the time. 12:55. 5 minutes. I wonder what to do till 1. Apparently thinking takes 5 minutes as the clock said 1:00. So I get up and walk to Amelie's office.

I held my breath for a moment as I waited for her to accept my knocking at the door, running every possibility of why I was there through my head. The only likely conclusion I could decide upon was that Shane was either being killed or locked up - and of those two, I had to think that the latter was less likely.

"Come in," Amelie's dry voice called me in, her tone seeming as cool as the Artic Circle is in the middle of winter.

Finally taking a breath, I walked through the door and stood before her, waiting now for her to give me permission to sit - so archaic, yet this was what you did with this woman - which she did with a slight movement of her hand.

"Claire, you must be wondering why I have called you here," she began slowly, her voice now further away and more...melancholy? "There are many reasons, yet the most pressing one is the one that you shall like the least. Please know that I have thought this through and there is no other way."

I didn't know what she meant. "Are you talking about Shane, Amelie?" I asked her outright, not bothering with politeness. "Are you having him killed?"

She blinked once, then twice, and laughed ever so slightly, something I didn't appreciate. "Little one, what on EARTH makes you think I am discussing Shane Collins when I mention upsetting plans?" she asked me what I presumed was a rhetorical question. "Oh no, Claire, this decision very much revolves around you."

Once again, she confused me to the point where I had to ask what was going on. "What do you mean? Just TELL me!"

The smile on her face was, this time, more forced and I could have sworn I caught a glimpse of fang. "Very well, Claire. Your role in my plan is simple..." she cut herself off and moved to soon be standing beside me. "You are to become one of us."

I couldn't move. Every square inch of me wanted to run screaming from the room, yet I couldn't move a fraction as her hand moved slowly towards my hair and pushed it to one side. The ice cold air - or perhaps I was imagining it - hit my neck for a moment before her mouth was upon it, ripping into my skin in such a way that I was screaming in pain. Now I began to thrash and scream, inflicting more pain but not caring because I didn't want to be a vampire, tried to get away from her with absolutely no success.

I could hear her gulping down the blood in a way that made the last conscious thought I could remember be that I was sickened.

For minutes, I begged myself to black out, to remove myself from the conscious state of pain, but I wouldn't go.

Not until she was about to give me her blood did I do that.

Brilliant.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**What do you think? Please review! Thank you x**


	2. A changed Claire

**Second chapter is up. vicky199416 helped me a bit. Thank you x**

**Thank you reviewers:**

**Amelie-the-pony**

**Guess Who**

**Myami911**

**chloebabe95**

**vicky199416**

**Read and Review x**

* * *

><p>Still Claire's POV<p>

As I woke up, my hand absently went to my head. It was pounding like it was going for England. I mean literally. Then I realized I had a more pressing problem.  
>My throat felt like it was burning. My stomach hurt. Basically everywhere.<p>

Amelie came from behind her desk holding a blood bag.

"Drink then I'll tell you why I changed you for." Amelie said.  
>I drank the warm blood and it extinguished the fire in my throat and got rid of the pain. When I had finished Amelie took the empty bag from me and threw it in the bin.<p>

"Now you see I heard from Myrnin that Dean was coming for you when you were going to the university. He said that he will finish the job he started which was draining and blaming it on the vampires. So I texted you to come here so you'll be safe as we cant have you dead as that would be no good. So you are to stay here while I think of something to do about him" Amelie said.

"Yea, but couldn't I have handled it by myself? I mean, I survived last time and all the other times people had tried to kill me. So couldn't you have left me alone?" I replied back. I mean seriously, if I hadn't survived or something the last time then I would have been happy about Amelie worrying about me. But I survived (as you need to do in Morganville) I didn't need her to change me into a vampire.

"You're missing the point, Claire. What if last time you hardly knew how to open portals, you would have never been saved. I've changed you to maximize your chances of survival. So if Dean ever tried to kill you again, then you wouldn't be as affected then as a human."

"Yes but Shane's just accepted Michael being a vampire so how is he going to accept me? He hates vampires and he will probably hate me as well." Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought of Shane dumping me just because im a vampire.

"If Shane loves you then he wont break up with you, just because I done something to protect you. Give him time. Eventually he will begin to accept you, so don't worry. You're staying here and I shall be phoning your housemates so they don't worry." Amelie said. She handed me a tissue to wipe my eyes with. After I wiped them, Amelie took me to my room that I will be staying in.

The room to be honest, was AMAZING. It had a four poster bed, a window shelf with a cushion on, the most gorgeous dressing table and loads more.

I turned to Amelie.

"Who lives here? Other than you?" I asked her.

"I own this house, as I own the town. Why would it belong to someone else?" Amelie replied.

"But you only need one room. This house is huge and you don't need that many bedrooms" I replied back.

Amelie sighed impatiently.

"I do have guests come round here. They need a bedroom, so why not have one that already has many? Now can we end this conversation here please? You need to settle in, and i have a lot of work to do" Amelie's tone of voice meant she was serious. So I ended it there.

There was a knock on the door. Improved vampire hearing, I bet I couldn't have heard it as a human. Amelie went to answer it and I followed her. At the door was the one person I was hoping to avoid.

Oliver.

"Claire, what are doing here? I would have thought you would be at the university and helping that lab rat in his hole" Oliver couldnt help to insult Myrnin. Sure he is crazy sometimes but that's the only thing I find wrong with him. Before I could reply Amelie cut in,

"What do you want Oliver? I'm certain this isn't a social call."

"I want to talk to you about something. In private." Oliver didn't notice I was a vampire now or didn't care. Most likely the second one.

Amelie sighed and opened the door wider to let him in. Oliver stared at me for a moment then said,

"And I would like to talk to you Claire. Once Ive sorted business out with Amelie."

"Hurry up, Oliver or your going back outside" Amelie said in a harsh, cold tone.

Oliver gave Amelie a murderous look, but went into a spare room to talk.

"Claire go up to your room. I'll inform your housemates once Oliver has gone" Amelie seemed pissed that he had decided to come at such a bad time.

"What does he want to talk about? If its vampire related then-" Amelie cut me off.

"I said go to your room. If Oliver would have liked you to come and join he would have said so. Now go before I do something I might regret later" Amelie's tone clearly told meI would become very badly injured if I didnt move my ass up to my room now.

I heard the door click shut, I sighed then went to my room.

* * *

><p>I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up the room was dark. Someone most probably Amelie, had closed the curtains. I got up, and went in search of Amelie.<p>

I found her signing sheets of paper in her office.

"Hello Claire. And before you ask, yes I have telephoned the Glass House and they are ok with the arrangements." Amelie said without looking up.

"How did you know I was here?" I was surprised (which is dumb, as i'm a vampire now) that she even heard me coming down the stairs. And she wasn't looking at the door.

Amelie looked up and a smile spread across her face.

"Your forgetting little Claire. I'm a vampire so I have advanced hearing. You have as well but you didn't bother being quiet" Amelie leaned back in her chair.

"oh... what are we doing in the morning?" Can I go back to Shane or can he come here?" I asked hopefully.

The smile disaapeared off Amelie's face.

"I have told you Claire. You are not to leave this house until Dean is taken care of. Your far too important to have dead."

I sighed. Sometimes i wish why Dean has these crazy ideas, then I wouldnt be cooped up in Amelie's house.

"Then cant Shane come here? Dean wont want to kill him as he's not as important."

Amelie sighed. Very impatiently.

"Claire, for the last time, you are not to go out of this house and once Dean is taken care of you wont be allowed to see your boyfriend. Now are you going go back to bed? I'll find you something to do in the morning" the smile this time looked more forced.

"Cant I help you? It'll get done quicker." I said. Might as well put myself to some use.

"That's very kind of you, but i'm sure I can manage on my own. Get a drink then go to bed" Amelie's tone softened a bit, and she put her head down and started doing the paperwork.

I got a drink and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is longer. And i'm going to be adding more characters in the next one.<strong>

**What do you think? please review! Thank you x**


	3. The Glass House visits

**Chapter 3 is here ! I also put more characters in because one reviewer said she would like that :D**

**This chapter is longer. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>In the morning, I woke up and went downstairs to get a drink. Then I heard raised voices.<p>

"-I don't care! Where is she? If you've hurt her I swear I'll drive a stake through your back!" That was either Shane or Michael. Sounded like Shane.

"Shane she was going to be attacked and killed. I'm going to find Dean and lock him in a prison and she will then be allowed to come home to you" Amelie's voice.

"Just tell me where she is and your fucking life will be sparred. "

I heard Amelie sigh. "She has changed a bit, Shane. Please don't blame her."

I'm at the bottom of the stairs now, and looked inside. Amelie was standing there and her 2 bodyguards by her side. 1 of them held Shane.

"Fine. Just show me where she is." Shane voice was struggling to stay cool.

"Claire, come here please. You have visitor." Amelie said. I carefully went into the room. Amelie's grey eyes looked tired.

Shane looked me at me as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Michael and Eve were there as well.

"What did you do to her! I hate you!" Shane struggled but the vampire guard only held tighter.

"OMG you're a vampire." Eve said in wonder. Well it was bad wonder.

"I can clearly see you're not happy with my decision. But-

Then Michael snapped. He ran at Amelie (vampire speed) but before he could get there the other bodyguard held him back. This guard seemed to be struggling to hold him back. Michael's eyes were a very crimson red and his fangs are down.

Amelie sighed. It sounded weary.

"I apologise for I did. But if she gets attacked again, she won't be as harmed as she was when she's a human."

"No because someone will just drive a stake into her back. She doesn't need to be injured, just killed." Michael said a low growl in his throat.

"Let me go! I swear I'll kill you Amelie. You just don't go round changing people." Shane looked seriously pissed off. I stayed quiet; worrying if I said anything it'll make things worse.

Amelie seemed to have lost strength in her legs as she sat down in her chair.

"Please take them to a room where they can calm down." Amelie informed her guards. They nodded and hauled Shane and Michael out of the room. Shane was still shouting but it got quieter as he went away. Now it was just me, Amelie and Eve. There is an awkward silent. Amelie decided break it.

"Eve since you have remained calm I would like you to-" Amelie was cut off a second time. I am kind of amazed. You don't really cut off the Founder twice.

Eve screamed and ran at Amelie. She had a silver stake. I didn't think about it but I knew I had to stop her. Amelie made no attempt to move. I ran at vampire speed and grabbed Eve and threw her across the room. But she wasn't finished yet. She got up and ran again, but there was a crash at the door and Oliver came in and grabbed Eve by the throat and threw her to the ground. I didn't know Oliver was even going to come today. Probably he said he would in their "private chat". Then the guards came and took Eve away. Then out of nowhere Shane came and grabbed the stake and almost put it in Amelie's chest but as he is human he's not very fast. So the other guard grabbed him by the throat and dragged him out.

After the drama, Eve, Shane and Michael were back at home. Amelie's looked like it had drained of colour and Oliver had gotten her a drink and she looked worn out. I didnt know vampires could get worn out.

"Amelie are you alright?" I asked being cautious becuase she might be pissed off.

Amelie lifted her head and smiled.

"I'm fine Claire. And thank you for stopping your friend. You should go to your room. I'll be fine." Amelie voice sounded weary.

"But dont you need help. You look worn out, and I would like to make myself useful. Please?" I didnt want to annoy her but she couldnt possibly do the work when she is this tired.

"Thank you, Claire. I appreciate it. But I assure you I'll be fine. Now you can go and get youself a drink then go to your room." Amelie's smile widened a bit.

"ok, see you later Amelie" I smiled and went.

I did get another drink but I got Amelie another one as well. I got the blood bag and heated it up. Then I took it out of the microwave and went back to Amelie and put it on her desk.

"Claire, I told you I'll be fine. I dont need another one. Put it back." Her voice sounded weary and kind of harsh.

"yea but you might need another one when you get...erm.. thirsty so you dont have to get up."

"I do have legs and they work so I'm pretty sure I can go and get myself one when I need it. Now go to your room and i'll be up there in a bit." Amelie smiled a bit then went back to her work. So I went.

"Put this back, Claire please." I turned and saw Amelie was holding the bag.

"No you keep it. You might need it. You have to much work to do and that'll save time."

"I mean it, Claire. I dont need another one. Ive already got 2 from Oliver." Amelie said it slowly like i had trouble understanding.

I sighed and went to go and get it. I was about to go abck when i thought of something.

"Would you like me to go warm the other 2-" She cut me off.

"Claire for last time, I'm fine. I'll have them when I'm ready and I dont need any help. Now go to your room. Now."  
>Amelie's voice was on the edge of shouting.<p>

"Ok. See you later. Wait-"

Amelie sighed and put her head in her hands. Like she is seriously bored with me.

"Can I go and visit Myrnin? I'll be super quick and it's only if he needs anything." I asked with false hope. I already knew what the answer will be.

"No Claire. Now please go to your room. Your are not to go anywhere and if you really like Myrnin then-"

"Wait did you day like? I only like as a friend and he my boss so-"

"dont interupt me again. If you really want Myrnin to come here then I'll ring-"

"Can I- She cut me off again. In a flash she had a hand round my throat and up against the wall.

"Claire, I appreciate you being helpful, but I'll say it one last time. You are not to go anywhere. I'll ring Myrnin and tell him to come here. Dont bring me any more to drink. I have plenty. Now go to your room and stay there and I'll come in to check on you in a bit." Amelie tone sounded forced. And her eyes were glittering red and her fangs were down.

"Ok. See you later." Then she let go of me and went back to her desk. I decided to go or I might not be allowed back here or something.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Amelie came in. I would have thought she would be grateful for me saving her life from Eve but nooo she almost knocked me out when she threw me against the wall.<p>

"Myrnin is here. He would like to see you. Come now." Amelie cold voice demanded. Suddenly I did'nt want to see Myrnin. The only reason I wanted to visit him was to get out of the house. But guessing Amelie would'nt take no for a answer I followed her downstairs.

Myrnin was looking round Amelie's office. A few fragile decorations lay shattered on the carpet and he had got a book from the shelf and ripped pages out he thought were very crap. Or something.

Amelie gasped. My eyes widened.

"Myrnin, what have you done? I told you not to touch anything!" Amelie voice rising and her fangs snapping down. That was a bad idea. Rule number 1. Never leave Myrnin alone with anything thats valuble.

Myrnin jumped and dropped the book and managed to knock and glass vase down and it shattered.  
>"Amelie your here! I thought you had abandoned me. So I took took the oppuntunity to look around at your lovely glass.. stuff and read a few of your books. But may I tell you that you should get more non fiction books. I didnt know you were into Disney." My face reddened. Eve must have brought that book as a joke when she thought I was still human. Now Myrnin thinks Amelie likes reading Disney books.<p>

I couldnt help but laugh a bit at Amelie reading 5 year old books. Myrnin looked my way.

"Ah hello little Claire. How are you taking to being a vampire? I bet it's your really-" He got cut off. By Amelie. And she told me not interrupt.

"Myrnin for your infomation I dont like Disney and Ive never heard of it. And you can pay for all the vases you have smashed or I WILL kill you! Now sit down and DONT TOUCH ANYTHING." Amelie was trembling very slightly, probably from anger and her eyes had turned red. I timidly offered her a drink but she grabbed it and threw it at Myrnin which it burst and blood dripped from Myrnin's not normal clothes.

"I see your upset with me but theres no need to ruin my clothes, Amelie. And Claire was only being helpful. Now I'll go back to the lab and change and you two can have a little chat amongst yourself until I get back." He smiled and left the room.

"Clean up this mess, Claire then get rid of that book." Amelie growled. I had been slowly edging away from her, and now I just legged it up to my room. I slammed the door shut and bolted it. Obviously douted it would hold back an already pissed off vampire. Then I hid in my closet and waited for the demon to come. Amelie would probably kill me if she had heard I had called her that.

The door burst open from where I could hear and see (a little bit). Amelie came in, hands clenched into fists, eyes red and fangs down.

"Where are you, Claire? You dont disobey me EVER. Now come out here before I rip this room apart and do something I probably will regret later" Amelie's growling was very audible. She sounded like an animal. And her face looked ready to kill someone. Me. So I slowly opened the closet door and stepped out, shaking a little.

"I told you to do to clean up the mess in my office, not run off. Now you WILL come down and obey me or I will put you in the care of Oliver for the rest of your life." Amelie had somehow managed to calm herself down and the growling had reduced to low in her throat. And I definately DID NOT want to live with _Oliver. _So I caustiously went round Amelie and downstairs. I would have argued back that Myrnin should clean up his own mess but knowing him, he wouldnt come back till he is absolutly certain Amelie has calmed down.

So I went into the office and picked up the shards of glass and the ruined Disney book and put them in the bin. Then I warmed up some blood and put another one on Amelie's desk. Just being helpful. Then I went to my room.

I heard Amelie scream and a very loud crash and breaking so I when down to check she isnt being attacked. She wasnt. Just pissed off I put some more blood on her desk and also because I hadnt picked up all the glass and she had treaded on the silver stake hidden (now in plain view) in my jacket. She was on her chair nursing her hand and feet. As silently as possible I went upstairs.

"Come here Claire please." Amelie said.

Shit.

I'm going to go and live with Oliver for the rest of my life and never allowed to go near Amelie ever.  
>I slowly went into the room.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is long. Poor Amelie. LOL.<strong>

**Cliffhanger. Please review ! I would love to see what you think of it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is up. YAY! I have an alarm clock that doesnt wake me up in the morning. It stays silent. Thank you if you reviewed the last chapter! Now on with the story.**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

><p>I went into Amelie's office. And braced myself for an attack. But none came. I looked up. Amelie's hand was healing from the silver stake and probably her foot is as well. She had calmed down now and her eyes went back to being grey.<p>

"Do you really hate me that much, to injure myself so badly?" Amelie's voice sounded worn out and weak.

"I course I dont. I really like you. Its just you were angry and I didnt want to get in your way. I'm sorry the stake was in the way and I thought you were thirsty. I'll vacuum the floor now so you dont get injured again." I quickly went away but Amelie called me back.

"Claire leave it. Its Myrnin and he will clean it up when he gets here."

"Is your hand alright, Amelie? Do you want me to get a bandage or something so it doesnt get infected? and what about your foot? Do you want me to get you a drink?" I asked kid of desperate to make up for injuring her.

Amelie sighed, and put her head in her hand.

"Claire, you are going to drive me to an early grave. My hand and foot will heal you gave a days worth of blood to drink and I'm fine like I've said for the 5th time. Please if you want to help me you can go up to your room. I'll order a new door."

I decided that but then thought she wont be alright.

"No Amelie, I'm not going." She looked up. I bet she was suprised to hear some diobey her.

"I am going to help you whether you want it or not. And you need company. I'm not leaving you here alone." I said, definately. I am not going to take no for an answer and I dont care if she is the Founder or not. She needs some company once in a while.

Amelie was speechless for a few minutes, then broke out in a smile.

"Claire, child, I really dont know what to say. I would like company thank you." Amelie said, sounding (for once) grateful at something I did.

"Ok, I'm going to get you a bandage and check out your hand." I left before she could say anything.

Amelie's POV (Its only short. sorry)  
>That child is so determined. No wonder her parents love her. But I did try to tell her i'm fine and I dont need help. But she insisted. She blamed herself for the mess I'm in. Just like Sam. I miss him. And the way his grandson acted I was thinking whether it would have be a good idea to change little Claire in the first place. I sigh. My hand is healing slowly but it stings a little, nothing to worry about. Myrnin started this mess, and he has to end it. Sometimes I wonder why I made friends with him in the first place. Most days he's charming and days like this makes me want to kill him. Claire comes back in with antiseptic and bandages. I save my breath knowing she wont listen if I tell her those things are unnecessary.<p>

Claire's POV  
>I find antiseptic in the cupboards and bandages in my bag. Then I bring them down to Amelie. She opened her mouth and closed, seeing no point in telling me she does'nt need them.<p>

I walk over and ask her if I can look at her hand. She puts it on the table, and leans back. It makes me kind of nervous being this close when she could kill me or throw me across the room if she wanted to. But she does'nt so I spray antiseptic in the wound to kill any germs and see Amelie wince a little but its gone as soon as it came. Then I wipe clean the area round the cut and put a bandage on it. I cut it to length and secure with sicky tape.

"You should be a doctor, but I suppose anyone could do that." Amelie said quietly and smiled a bit at my effort.

"I-I... erm... thanks." I stammer. God I sound soo stupid.

Amelie laughs a bit at that then put her bandaged hand on her lap.

"Thank you, for that and before you ask, my foot is fine and healed. It will seem a little strange for you to be tending to my feet" Amelie's smile widened.

"Tell me about it. Do you know when Myrnin is coming back?" Before she could answer the door opened and closed and Myrnin walked into the room.

"Hello ladies. Had a nice chat? Oh, and erm _Oliver_ asked me to tell little Claire that he would like to talk to her when he's dead." Myrnin smiled at his not funny joke.

"Myrnin does it really take you take you that long to go and get different clothes on? Or were you fighting with Oliver again?" Amelie asked, her smile gone because Myrnin's here.

"Oh no no why would I waste my energy fighting with the hippie? Really Amelie you do have some strange ideas sometimes-" Myrnin cut himself off as he noticed Amelie's bandaged hand.

"Good lord Amelie, what have you done to your hand? Or have you and little Claire been playing nurses?" Myrnin actually seemed to care then but wrecked it when he said if we were playing nurses.

"No Myrnin. Because of you I cut it on glass you shattered all over my floor. Now you are going to clean up your mess and then you may talk to little Claire." Amelie said. I was going to ask her to stop calling me little because i'm tall and almost 19.

Before he could protest, I took out the vacuum and handed it to him.

"omg, there is this patch of blood I have on my shirt. I must have forgotten to change while I was at the lab. I'll have to go and change now." Myrnin is so crap at lying. for one thers no blood on his shirt and 2 he spent long enough down there. Amelie went to the doorframe before Myrnin could get and crossed her arms.

"Myrnin I know very well you are lying. Now plug the vacuum in and start clearing up your mess you made on my carpet." Amelie said in a harsh tone.

"Oh no but Amelie the sharp glass will break the bag. Ive got a vacuum at home and-" Myrnin got cut off by Amelie.

"Stop lying Myrnin. Just vacuum. Now" Amelie demanded.

Myrnin looked at the vacuum like it was responisble he had to clean up the mess. Amelie gestured for me to come. I came and she whispered in my ear,

"Lets go and have something to drink. Myrnin can clean up this mess and he will do it all again if he hasnt done it properly." she whispered. I smiled. Myrnin was looking at us probably wondering what we were on about.

"Little Amelie, cant I at least have Claire to help me vacuum. Its a big room and it will take a long time" Myrnin smiled innocently.

"Dont call me little and plenty of time to think about how you treat my room when you come in here again." Amelie smiled obviously not telling hi what we were doing. When he started the vacuum Amelie gestured to follow her out and put a finger to her lips to say be quiet. Then we left.

* * *

><p>Amelie offered me a piece of cake and I took it and put it on my plate. I was having a good time since Amelie had sent Myrnin back to do the carpet again...14 times. Now he has come in here again and staring at the cake. Amelie got up and went into the living and Myrnin snatched a piece of Madeira lemon cake. He was too fast for me to stop so when Myrnin had shoved it in his mouth and removed all evidence, Amelie came in and I was about to tell her but Myrnin clamped a hand to my mouth.<p>

"The carpet is spotless but if you dont remove your hand from Claire's mouth I shall make you do the carpet 3 more times." Amelie said. Myrnin instantly tookhis hand away.

"Does that mean I get cake?" Myrnin asked hopefully.

"You've already had some when Amelie was out of the room." I told him. Amelie looked at Myrnin waiting for an answer.

"She's lying. She ate a big chunk of cake and shes blaming it on me. You cant seriously believe her Amelie."

"I can. She saved me from getting staked by her friend, and she has provided me with company and bandaged my hand and been lovely. You however had littered my carpet with glass and made me hurt my hand. And you are the most un liked person today on my list 2nd to Oliver. So yes I can believe her and you cant have any cake since you already had some." Amelie smiled kind of not nice as Myrnin face fell. Then he grabbed another slice and shoved it in his mouth then pointlessly pointed at me. Then he ran out.

"Sometimes I wish why i'm friends with him." Amelie said, sighing.

"Tell me about it. Can I go to the Glass House? Thank you for the cake and the drink but I really want to see Shane."

"Theres no keeping you 2 apart is there? Even though he tried to stake me and shouted at me." Amelie said. I could have sworn that she smiled.

"Please? I only want to see him and if he breaks up with me or something, and Michael and Eve dont like me I'll come here and keep you company. Please?" I begged. Just something to get me out of this house.

"You can go at night. You'll burn if you go out now." I couldnt believe Amelie had actually allowed me to go outside! Finally I was going to get fresh air and see civilisation again.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew. I have done 3 chapters in 1 day. or 2. <strong>

**Please review! x**

**Or I will get a hungry Amelie, Oliver or Myrnin come to eat you. Mwahaha...I'm not normal.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, Chapter 5 is up. **

**Read and Review x**

* * *

><p>When it was night, Amelie sent one of her bodyguards to protect me while on my way to the Glass House. I tried talking to him, but he just looked at me and kept walking. Amelie has some silent bodyguards, I thought.<p>

We had finally gotten the the Glass House and I knocked on the door. The bodyguard kept looking round making sure no-one jumped out at us. Michael opened the door but shane spoke first.

"Where's that bitch? Where's Amelie? I need to stake her" Shane stood out of the door looking for her.

"You wont do any of the sort. Now back inside or do I have to restrain you again?" the bodyguard suprised me by speaking up. I stayed silent.

"She's at her house isn't she? Probably cowering in fear under that desk. I'll kill her tommorow just you watch" Shane threatened Amelie.

"Wait Shane." Shane turned round still looking angry.

"I know she isn't the best person ever but she did it to protect me. If I ever went outside again I'd be killed by Dean. You wouldn't want that so please don't kill her. You know that the guards wont let you anyway." I begged.

Shane calmed down a bit. Then said,

"If she wanted to protect you, she could have just brought you inside and kept you human. Not turned you into a vampire. Ive only just gotten over Michael's change and she's just done that to you to test me." Shane shook his head. "No she needs to feels what its like taking people's life away. Especially my girlfriend's" Shane said quietly.

"Amelie said that if you really loved me, then you wouldn't care if I am a vampire or not. Please can we just get over this? Please?" I practically begged. I didn't want Shane to hate me just because i'm a vampire. I wanted him to love me no matter what. Hell, even if I had become an alien I would still want him to love me.

He was silent for a moment then said,  
>"Just go back to Amelie. Stay with her and i'll probably text you when I've figured something out." Shane said.<p>

"Can't I at least have a hug? I haven't seen you since I last left." I said, hopefully.

He came and gave me a quick hug then went back inside. That's all I'm going to get tonight. So I gestured to the bodyguard and I made my way back to Amelie's.

* * *

><p>Amelie was at her desk when I saw her. She had taken her bandage off and her hand was healed. Now she's watching TV. I came in and sat on the opposite sofa.<p>

"How did it go? You and Shane?" Amelie asked, turning to look at me.

I sighed. "Not really good. He shouted that he would kill you, but then I said she only did it to protect me. Then he calmed down and said that he would text me and gave me a quick hug." Tears welled up in my eyes and I stood up and went to go get a tissue.

"Claire, wait. Come here please" Amelie said. I was kinda shocked but went back anyway. Amelie stood up and walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"I know how it feels to lose someone, Claire. Please don't be too upset, Shane will calm down and hopefully you'll get together again." Amelie said quietly.

"I miss Sam. I wish he would come back." I managed to choke out.

"Oh, Claire how many times I have wished that. But my father killed him and he can never come back to life. That's why I was so sad that Michael acted the way he did. Michael is the closest thing we have to Sam."

Amelie let go of me and then I saw I had cried all over her shoulder.

"I'm sor-" I began.

"Don't worry about it. I would have done the same thing. It'll dry." Amelie smiled. "Coming to have dinner? In a restaurant?" Amelie asked. I was really shocked. Restaurant?  
>"But dont you need to wear posh clothing? I don't have any" I said.<p>

"Not to worry. We'll go in casual clothes. You don't need to always dress up when going to a restaurant." Amelie said. I was kinda shocked. So I got some clean clothes to wear that Amelie provided. Then we went to a restaurant.

"A table for 2 people please." Amelie said. The waiter seemed surprised to see the Founder in the restaurant. But pulled up a chair and she sat down.

"Sit down Claire. I don't know why you are standing." I sat. Amelie continued. "What shall we have to eat? What about chicken and chips? For you? I'll have a healthier option. Like..." Amelie trailed off looked at the menu. A waitress came and waited for us to decide what we order.

"I'll have chicken and chips" I said. the waitress looked a little jealous but scribbled down my choice. Amelie finished.

"I shall have, a jacket potato, pork steak and steamed vegetables please." Amelie said. I felt my eyes smiled.

"Being as old as I am I can eat healthy food once in a while cant I? Or is it because you've never eaten healthy food? Only sweets and chocolate. Sodas, Pepsi and pop." Amelie said. I never knew she had heard of Pepsi before.

"Could you stop your making me hungry" I said.

Amelie laughed. "What would I expect? Here have a tissue, your dribbling slightly. Anyone would think your younger than than 16."

I took the tissue and quickly wiped the spit away.

"I'm 17 going 18 in 2 months. And do you mind to stop calling me little? I'm almost as tall as my dad and he's _tall_." I said.

"Children grow up so quickly. It's a wonder I don't remember their ages." Amelie smiled. She leaned across and tilted her head slightly and for a second I thought she was going to kiss me (_ew, gross)_ but she just reached for the knives and forks. When she leaned back and I breathed in not realizing I'd been holding it in. Then I stared at Amelie as she arranged her knife and fork. She loomed up.

"Why are you staring at me, Claire?" Amelie asks, looking kind of confused. What could I say? "you were going to kiss me?" I don't think that would work.

"erm.. when you leaned across to get the knife and fork, i thought...erm...I th-th" I stammered. How stupid do I sound?

"You thought what, Claire?" Amelie asked, expectantly. Just get it over and done with I thought.

"Well I thought you were going to kiss me when you leaned across the table." I said, very fast hoping she didn't hear it. And I put my head down, not because I will blush (I'm a vampire) but I didnt want her seeing the embarrassment on my face. I looked up.

Amelie blinked once, twice and laughed. Phew I thought it was going to be worse.

"Claire. Young people and their wild imaginations!" She managed to get out.

"thats good I thought you were some kind of lesbian..." I trailed off.

"I'm not one of them. Why? Do you want me to kiss you, which I shall find embarrassing and a little gross considering we are in a restaurant." Amelie said. What was that woman saying? Of course I dont want to kiss her! I have a boyfriend!

"Of course not! I just thought that. So can we get off this subject please? I have a boyfriend" I said.

"And I have a deceased lover. There's a first time for everything" Amelie replied.

...I couldn't believe it. I'm starting to feel a little sick. Amelie wants to _kiss me? _is she a lesbian?

"Are you saying you want to try out kissing me?" I asked. Hopefully she will just laugh and say I have a wild imagination or something.

"Claire, I have tried lots of things over the past thousand years. I don't wish to try it out but if you insist I will try." Amelie said. Phew.

"of course not! Though sometimes I do think about what it would be like but never want to do it for real!" I said.

"That's good. I was dreading your answer. Now lets forget we ever had this conversation and eat." Amelie said.

"OK" I said. Our food came and I tucked in.

* * *

><p>After we had finished, Amelie took me back to her house.<p>

What do you want to do now, Claire? I have work to do so don't bother including me in your plans." Amelie said.

"Erm...I was wondering if we, I mean, I could go and visit the Glass House? Please?" I begged. She has got to let me go there, I thought.

"No. Watch TV or go and daydream, but you are not to leave this house. Do I make myself clear?" Amelie asked. I nodded and sighed.

"Good. Now I have work to do, so go and entertain yourself." with that, Amelie left the living room. I went to switch on the TV to see what is on. Nothing. I sigh and go to my room.

* * *

><p>At night, I ask Amelie if I can go to visit Myrnin.<p>

"Alright, but if you dont come back in half an hour I'm sending my bodyguards out. Yes?" Amelie said.

"OK, see ya later." I call back.

Outside is cool. Ther's a slight breeze but its mild sort of. I knew I couldnt tell Myrnin of Amelie kissing me, because then I would have to go and live with Oliver for a week. Even if I wanted to.

At Myrnin's I helped him with stuff he could do himself. Like moving a table out of the way and sorting through boxes. Then he wanted to talk to me.

"So what did you and Amelie once I had left?" Myrnin asked.

"Erm...we went to a restaurant, then we...ermm...went back to Amelie's house and I had a drink then went to bed." I said. I had a hard time remembering what I did. I have the worst memory ever.

"So nothing special then? Oh, and by the way your a terrible lyer. What did you really do?" Myrnin asked. I need to learn to lie better.

"Nothing...we just had cake, then restaurant and then I went to bed. That's all. Nothing special." I said. I tried to make it seem not a big deal, so he will drop the subject.

"OK. I'm obviously not getting anything out of you. So what's Amelie doing now?" Myrnin asked. He's so nosy, I thought.

"She's sorting out paperwork. Nothing interesting. And anyway I only came here since your the closest and I'm bored in her house." I said. That's half true anyway.

"I'm going to visit her in a little while. You could help me with experiments and then go to Shane's house." Myrnin suggested. He obviously doesn't know about me being kicked out.

"Me and Shane aren't really together anymore. I think he's broken up with me because Amelie changed me into a vampire. So I can't go round there and i'm soo bored." I complain. That is true. I've nowhere to go and I don't want to clean up the lab, just for Myrnin to mess it up again.

"Really? Well, ermm, you could come with me and I will complain your not given enough things to do.

"No, Myrnin. Let go! I don't want to go back there! Let go of me!" I shout and try to tug my arm out of his grip but his hold is really tight, and that's saying something now i'm a vampire. So I get dragged through the streets of Morganville, back to Amelie's house.

"Amelie! Where are you? Claire isn't getting enough things to do and-" Myrnin was about to finish when Amelie came or flashed out of her office, clamped a hand round his mouth and threw him down with the other.

"Myrnin, you idiot, you don't need shout that loud. I am in fact in a office which is close to the door so there is no need to talk so loud. Now shut up and tell me properly." Amelie took her hand of Myrnin's throat and stood up. Myrnin stood up as well, rubbing where Amelie had her hand.

"Well, Claire here, doesn't have anything to do so I'm here to complain about the lack of entertainment. And she and Shane have broken up, so she needs a little comforting" Myrnin says.

"Myrnin I don't need comforting! I just need something to do because i'm so bored." I say. Myrnin exaggerates sometimes.

"Claire, go watch TV or go to your room. I'll deal Myrnin." Amelie throws a cold glance at Myrnin. This isn't going to be pleasant if I stick around. So I grab a blood bag and go to my room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Chapter 6 is up! Sad thing happened yesterday. My 17 year old cat died. :(**

* * *

><p>I woke up at night and went downstairs. Amelie is still at her desk. Sometimes I wonder if she stays there all night, only going out to fetch blood or something.<p>

"Hi Amelie. Where's Myrnin?" I ask, looking round. He could have just gone back to the lab, or Amelie could have injured him and he's somewhere.

Amelie looks up. "I took care of Myrnin, like I said. Now I have brought plenty of entertainment for you, after Myrnin wouldn't shut up about it. Then he followed me to make sure I had brought them. So I took care of him." Amelie said. "Taking care of" doesn't sound very promising to me. She points to the sofa where she has brought the "entertainment." I look in surpise.

There's a Nintendo 3DS, nintendogs + cats, a make up set (don't know **why** she brought them.) books, homework from my college and DVD's. This woman must be rich or something.

"Erm.. h-how did you get the money to buy these things? And I never knew they had nintendo's in Texas." I said. Never mind Texas, I thought they didn't sell them in Morganville.

"I don't need money Claire. I simply borrowed brand new ones off a friend of mine." Amelie says simply. I take my entertainment and take it upstairs and get set up with Nintendo 3DS.

* * *

><p>I went to Myrnin's after I played on everything I had. Including the make-up but I only put it on my hand. I soon found out this is a bad idea. A very bad idea. First Myrnin following me like a shadow. Then he kept giving me loads of packets of blood, hoping to "get scientifically drunk on blood".<p>

Next he kept saying totally un-helpful stuff when I was doing my hair.  
>Like<p>

"Don't brush it! It'll fall out and you will be the first bald vampire female in Morganville"

And,

"Why do you brush it? You don't need to. It's perfectly fine. If you want it straight, get an electric eel so it can comb it for you"

See? totally un-helpful.

Then Myrnin tried getting it on with me, so I speed dialed Amelie and she came round and pushed him so hard he actually went flying. Then she dragged me and dropped me un-ceremoniously on the sofa when we were back at her house. Then she went back to her office to do more work.

Knowing what she would say if I asked her I went on my 3DS. I got bored on that and my head was starting to hurt. So I went downstairs to Amelie who is _still_ at her desk and ask her,

"Can I help you? I'm bored." I say. I wanted to go back to the Glass House but I knew what the answer will be.

"Amelie put her head up.

"How can you be bored? I gave you plenty of entertainment. And no, you can't help me. I'm signing papers for Oliver, which don't need help. Now go and find something else to do" Amelie put her head down and carried on signing papers.

"But can't I just- OW!" I shout. Amelie just bent my finger back and broken a bone while crushing my nerves. ouch.

"Maybe that will teach you not to interfere. Now go and find something else to do. Claire." Amelie said in her cold voice.

"But im bored. Can't you give me something to do please? Or let me go back to Michael and Shane. _Please_." I beg. Amelie sighs, impatiently.

"Go away, Claire or I will rip your head off." Then I'll regret it, and if you somehow manage to come back alive I will hate you forever." Amelie said

Amelie can be such a bitch sometimes, I thought. So I went back to my room and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>In the morning. Amelie was still pissed off at me, so I sneaked off to the bookshop and brought a few books. Then I came back and silently went upstairs. I read the first book I picked up. Pegasus and the Flame by Kate O'Hearn. (<strong>This is the book i'm reading now...so I thought I could put it in. :P) <strong>After reading 8 chapets I put the book down and go downstairs.  
>For once Amelie on the sofa watching TV.<p>

"What are you watching?" I asked, sitting on the sofa opposite.

"Doctor Who. Amazing what people come up with nowadays." Amelie says.

"Erm, Amelie? Doctor Who hasn't just started. Its been on since 1974." She needs to get out more, I thought.

Amelie raises her pale eyebrows.

"Really? I have never heard of it. And I haven't heard of M.I High, Waterloo Road, Twilight, Vampire Diaries, Meerkat Manor... Actually I haven't heard of any of the programmes kids are into nowadays."Amelie said as she scrolled through the TV guide. She **really **needs to get out more, I thought.

"Erm...yeah they were all on air ages ago. Just because you've been stuck behind your desk half your life, woman." I said.

"Excuse me?" Amelie said. Oops, maybe that wasn't such a great thing to say.I would have said it to my friedns but not to _Amelie._

"s-sorry Amelie. I didn't mean to say that. It just slipped out. Sorry" I apologize. It would not be good to get Amelie pissed off.

"It's alright. Just don't say that ever again. Now what are you going to do today, apart from go to the Glass House?" Amelie asked. Damn. When am I ever going to be allowed near them.

"When am I going to be allowed to go there? It's been like weeks since you attacked me, and i'm getting bored and kinda claustrophobic. PLEASE can I just go round there fore one day? Or even 10 minutes please?" I begged. Amelie is noticeably holding her glass which contained blood very hard. Then I made a mistake.

"PLEASE Amelie? I just want to go round there ONE TIME. PL-" She cut me off. Her glass shattered from her tight hold and blood spilled all down Amelie's pale hands.

"NO! How many times, Claire do I have to tell you! YOU ARE NOT TO GO ROUND THE GLASS HOUSE! One more word from you about that house and I'm seriously going to do something i'll regret. Now be quiet!" Amelie shouted. Jeez you've really pissed her off this time haven't you? my annoying inner voice said. I was shaking a bit from her outburst.

"Sorry. I'll be quiet from now on, don't worry." I assured her.

"You'd better be" Amelie said, quieter now. Then she turned her attention to the TV before noticing the blood. She stood up and went to the kitchen to wash her hand and probably get more blood. My mind wondered off, thinking what Amelie would do, that she would regret.

Amelie came back in and sat down on the sofa with a new glass and blood in it. Then she turned her attention to the TV. Doctor Who had 6 minutes before it ended. I wanted to talk to Amelie about Matt Smith, the Doctor on there. But I would just piss her off and I said I'll stay quiet. I stood up and went out of the room. Amelie didn't pay the slightest attention to me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, chapter 7 is up! vicky199416 gave me ideas for this chapter! Thank you!**

**Please read and review ! Now on with the story.**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning, the curtains were struggling to keep the sun out. I lay in bed trying to get the foggy sleepiness from my mind. Then I got up and carefully pulled away the curtain. The sunlight hit my skin and it immediately started to smoke. A pale hand grabbed my hand and pulled me hard away from the window and closed the curtains.<p>

"What do you think your doing, Claire?" Amelie asked. well rater demanded.

"I was just seeing what was happening outside. It doesnt hurt, you know." I said back. Hopefully she won't get pissed off at me.

"It will hurt. When you start to burn and next thing you know you will be on fire. So stay away from the window until its dark." Amelie lectured.

"But you can go out there and you don't burn. Not Fair." I said like a spoiled child.

"Yes that's because i'm way older than you. You are merely a few weeks old so you are susceptible to burning and catching fire. So I say this one last time. Stay. Away. From. The. Windows." Amelie said slowly like I had trouble understanding.

I nodded.

"Good. Now find something to do to. You are not to go to Myrnin's today until gets darker." Amelie said and walked out and downstairs.

I sighed. I hated being a vampire sometimes. Just that once I welcomed the sun on my pale skin, not caring if it started smoking. I had to admit, it did start to sting but it doesn't matter. So I sighed again, picked up my pegasus book and continued reading from chapter 8.

* * *

><p>I stopped at chapter 20. I'm a fast reader. I got up from my bed and go downstairs for a drink. Then I change my mind, go back upstairs and go back into my bedroom and about to the open the curtain when I hear a voice behind me.<p>

"What do you think you are doing, little Claire?" Amelie says. I scream and turn around.

"Amelie, you scared the shit out of me! Can't you be a bit louder next time?" I say. sorry for swearing at the Founder, but jeez she needs to stop sneaking up on people. If I was still human then I would probably have a heart attack.

"Don't swear, Claire. What did I say about the window? Get away from it. Now" Amelie demanded. I sighed and stepped away from it.

"But Amelie-"

"Don't "but Amelie" me. You know what will happen if the sun hits you. I can't have you dead. You are far too precious. Now come downstairs and find something to do." Amelie said. She waited till I went. Then she followed behind me. I turned back for a second. Amelie small figure is right behind me.

"Don't think about it. Just walk." Amelie said.

"But I need my book. I want to finish it. I think I have only 2 chapters left. It's called Pegasus and the Flame. Can I get it, please?" I ask hopefully. I just said that so I could feel the sun one more time before I set myself on fire.

"No. You can read it later. And don't ask me to get it for you." Amelie said. I thought I might have to improvise for this one.

"You know, your really pretty. How do you get your hair so pale? I love it. Can I go in your room to see what you use?" I asked. Bad improvising, I thought.

Amelie actually smiled a bit.

"Claire I never knew you were so bad at lying." she said. She crossed her arms. "No you can't go into my room and it's only an excuse to go into your room so you can set yourself on fire. Now just go downstairs and stop trying to lie." Amelie said. I sighed and gave up. There is no getting past this woman. Suddenly I had an idea. With Amelie's arms crossed and her on the stairs, she couldn't get to me fast enough if I legged it to my bedroom.

So using my vampire speed I flashed to my room and is about to pull open my curtain when Amelie gets a pale arm round my stomach and pulls me away from my bedroom. For a small woman, she's surprising strong.

I looked at her expecting her to have some murderous expression on her face but instead she's smiling. When she sees my face she had a hard time not laughing.

"Little Claire. My god. The length you would go to, to get yourself set on fire. It amuses me." Amelie said. This time I really had given up.

"You know, for a small woman, your really strong." I comment. Amelie laughed. Actually laughed. OMG. It's so rare to see the Ice Queen laughing.

Then she recovers herself.

"Just get downstairs. No pauses. Go." Amelie said. I went downstairs and got a drink of water. I'd forgotten water doesn't quench my thirst so I went in the fridge and heated up one of the blood bags.

Amelie's come back downstairs and is back to the in-smiling mask of hers. I begin to go back upstairs, in a last attempt to feel the sun.

"Stay, Claire." Amelie says. I sigh and collapse in the sofa. Amelie looks at me and smiles.

"Be patient, Claire. In time you be immune to the sun but you can't stay out as long as a human" Amelie says.

"Yeah, I have to be thousands of years old or however you and Myrnin are." I say. I expect Amelie to smile or laugh, but she sighs.

"You do know your not alone, don't you Claire?" Amelie asks.

Thinking she was mentioning the vampires, I nod.

"About the vampires? There are tons of them. Of course I know i'm not alone." I said.

"No Claire I don't mean that. I mean that you aren't alone about wanting to step into the sun. Myself, Myrnin and even Oliver all went through that phrase. It is uncomfortable, to have to stay inside while people are outside enjoying the sun. But we don't to die. So we stay inside. So your not Claire. Many others are pining to feel the sun on their skin." Amelie says.

Wow, I never knew **Oliver **never mind Amelie and Myrnin wanting to go out in the sun when they were young in their vampire years.

"Erm..OK... how am I supposed to respond to it? Because I don't want to say the wrong thing and get you pissed off." I said, before remembering what Amelie said about swearing. I clamp a my hand over my mouth.

"It's alright Claire. Young people can't control their language these days." Amelie sighed. "I want you not to try and open the curtains. Please. You are far too important to have dead. I'm not letting you out of this house until Dean is taken care of." Amelie said. I considered this and nodded.

"But can Myrnin, Michael and Eve and probably Shane come round to visit? Shane and Eve don't have to worry about being set on fire just getting tanned." I said. I wait for her outburst. None came.

"Myrnin is already here. He will babysit you while I have to go and visit Oliver about issues." Amelie shivered a bit. I could tell she hated Oliver as much as I did.

"Myrnin? How did he get in? I never heard anything" I said. Damned vampires and being silent.

"Little Claire? Where are you?" The un-mistakable voice of Myrnin comes from upstairs.

"She's down here, Myrnin." Amelie says.

seconds or half a minute later, Myrnin downstairs in the living room. His skin is slightly singed from not wearing any protection from the sun, but it quickly heals.

"And how are you, little Claire?" Myrnin asks. I don't really mind Amelie calling me little, but its getting annoying.

"Can you quit calling me little? I'm almost 19 and 19 years old isn't little. And i'm fine" I said.

"Myrnin you are to look after Claire. If ANYTHING happens to her, I will personally blame you. Don't let her out of the house and don't let her near the windows. What-so-ever. Is that clear?" Amelie ordered and asked.

"Of course Amelie. Anything for you." Myrnin said with over the top enthusiasm.

"Good. Now I shall only be at Oliver's for a few hours." Amelie said. Then she left.

"So...what would you like to do today?" Myrnin asked. I thought of something.

"Myrnin do you like animals?" I asked.

"Of course I do Claire. What is it you would like to do?" Myrnin asked, sitting down on the sofa.

"Well...a week ago, my pet dog, Jenny died of old age and we buried her in the back garden of the glass house. I was wondering if I could go and un-bury her then stroke her for a bit then re-bury her." I asked. Half of it was true. I did have a pet dog that died but she was buried outside of Morganville, not here. I only said that so I could go and visit Michael and Eve.

"Well...I don't know. Amelie won't be long, and I don't really want to get in trouble for letting you out." Myrnin said.

"Oh please? Amelie loved animals so she will probably understand. Please?" I begged. He has got to at least let me go.

"No im sorry, Claire. I'll get into trouble with Amelie if she finds out you have gone and I have let you." I sighed. Drastic measures have to be taken. So I got up pretending to stretch and with Myrnin attention on the TV I grabbed a coat and legged it (vampire speed) out of the door.

"Claire! Get back here! You'll burn! Come back!" Myrnin was yelling. I legged it to the Glass House.

* * *

><p>Myrnin's POV<p>

Children should never be trusted. Claire had grabbed my coat and ran outside to set herself on fire. The sun was way too hot for me to go outside, so I grabbed another coat and ran to where Amelie said she would be.

"Amelie! Where are you?" I shouted. Amelie came out of Oliver's office.

"What are you doing outside? You are supposed to look after Claire!" Amelie told me off. I forgot about it and got straight to the point.

"Amelie she wanted to go and visit her dog's grave but I said no because you would be mad at me. So I turned my attention to the TV and she ran out the do-" Amelie disappeared before I could finish the sentence.

I heard a faint scream and then Amelie dragged Claire in by her throat. Amelie is un-harmed but Claire skin had started to smoke.

"You idiot child! What in the world do you think you were doing? You could have been killed!" Amelie said still holding Claire by her throat.

"I wanted to visit Michael. But you never let me. What do you think I was going to do?" Claire voice sounded small because of Amelie's grip.

"I don't care. You only leave the house at night and to go to Myrnin's. You do not go out in the middle of the day." Now you'll have to stay here till it's dark. Myrnin take care of her. And I mean it this time." Amelie let go of Claire throat and Claire almost dropped if I didn't catch her.

Oliver had come out of his office.

"Naughty Claire. You should listen once in a while. Might save your life" Oliver said. I hated him more than ever.

"Shut up, Oliver. Get back into the office." Amelie said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, Chapter 8 is up now...please tell me what u think of it**

**Read and Review**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

><p>Claire's POV<p>

I was about to ring the doorbell of the Glass House when I feel a cold hand wrap round my throat. Before I had chance to react, it pulled me (vampire speed) to Common Grounds. Then I saw the pale cold hand is Amelie's.

Shit.

"You idiot child! What in the world do you think you were doing? You could have been killed!" Amelie shouts at me. Her grip on my throat is tightening and if she expects me to tell her why I was outside enjoying the sun, not caring about my skin smoking, then she had better let go.

"I wanted to visit Michael. But you never let me. What do you think I was going to do?" I manage to get out.

"I don't care. You only leave the house at night and to go to Myrnin's. You do not go out in the middle of the day." Now you'll have to stay here till it's dark. Myrnin take care of her. And I mean it this time." Amelie demanded. She let go of my throat and I almost fell on my face if Myrnin didn't catch me.

I hear a voice and look up to see it's Oliver who had come out of his office.

"Naughty Claire. You should listen once in a while. Might save your life." Oliver says. I shoot him the finger and he smiles. The bastard.

"Shut up, Oliver. Get back in the office." Amelie ordered. Oliver shoots her a mean look, obviously not liking being bossed around. But he goes back into the office, and Amelie follows him.

"Well you're really messed up that, didn't you, little Claire?" Myrnin asked, gently stroking the place where where Amelie strangled me. My skin had stopped smoking, now it just stinged.

"Not my fault that vampires have to be sensitive to sunlight. Amelie's such a bitch some-" Myrnin cut me off.

"Don't say that! Amelie can still hear you, you know. Then you'll get worse punishment than a tight hand round your throat." Myrnin said.

I sighed. That woman needs to be taught a lesson. I know she will probably kill me or some other not-nice punishment, but she really pisses me off sometimes.

"I need to teach that bitch a lesson. Will you help me? You remember all them times she treated you like crap, and you wished something would happen to her, but you can't do anything because she's Founder and very important? Well now's your chance. Please help me with this." I said. Hopefully Myrnin will help me.

"Claire, you know I can't. She's stronger than me and-" Before Myrnin could finish the Ice Queen came out of Oliver's office.

"Come on, Claire. Use Oliver's coat and he can get it at night." Amelie says.

"No thanks, I don't know where Oliver's coat has been"

"Then wear Myrnin's. I'm wearing mine at the moment. Now hurry up, I won't wait long." Amelie said. I hate the way she orders people round like she owns the town. Well technically she _does_ own the town but I hate the way she treats everyone.

I take Myrnin's coat and he sits as far away from Oliver as possible. Then I follow Amelie outside.

* * *

><p>I never got the chance to feel the sun on my face on last time, before heading inside. After I take the seriously un-necessary layers of clothing off I go to get a drink.<p>

"You know Oliver's right. You should listen to me once in a while" Amelie said. I spun round and she's casually leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed against her chest.

"Why should I? I never get to see my housemates, never get near the sun or else I set on fire, you're always busy and there's never anything on TV. What do expect me to do?" I reply back.

"You could always use your phone. I never said you couldn't do that. And I heard your conversation about getting back at me. Don't try it. I gave you plenty of things to entertain you." Amelie said. I sigh loudly and go out of the door, but Amelie puts her arm in the way.

"Move your arm, or i'll bite it." I threaten.

"I like to see you try. You will listen to me. Sit down." Amelie says and gestures to the chairs. No way in hell am I following orders from her again. I go to bit her arm but she grabs my arm and drags me to the seat. I get up but she holds me down. I try to get away from her, as if she has a contagious life threatening disease.

"Keep still Claire." Amelie said. Her voice is getting irritating and I try to move again.

Amelie sighs then next thing I knew there is a stake just touching my chest.

"Sit still or I will make you." Amelie said. She doesn't know what hurt is. She killed Shane's mother for crying out loud! So I take the stake and bury it in Amelie's chest and she falls unconscious. Then I take out my BlackBerry and text Shane.

**Please come over here. Amelie tried to stake me. I need to go back to the Glass House.**

**Claire x**

I press send and hopefully he won't still be mad at me for saving this bitch's life. Relief, I get a text back

_You have a text messege from Shane_

**I'm coming over right away. Good girl for staking her. :)**

**Shane xx**

I almost collapsed with relief. Then I get another text messege

_You have a text messege from Michael_

**You'd better get out of there, because when I get there i'm going to pull the stake out and Amelie is going to be pissed.**

**Michael**

I don't care if I get punished or killed. At least she felt pain for killing Shane's mother. I look at the Ice Queen. She unconscious but slightly breathing. Then I saw movement. I could have sworn her eyes moved. I shivered. Creepy.

I hear the front door open and close and Michael and Shane walk through. When Michael sees Amelie on the floor, he looks sad for a moment then looks at me.

"Get out of here. Don't go into your room or anyth-" Michael gets cut off by Shane.

"Get this coat on and get in the car. Michael can drive the other one" Shane said handing me a coat. I put it on and step outside into the sun. I stand outside for a moment, enjoying it and then my skin starts to smoke.

_Damn._ I thought. I go into the porch and see Michael taking the stake out. Amelie body arches then goes limp. A few moments later, she gasps and sit up.

"Where's Claire? Please say she is not outside. I need to talk to her." Amelie said. Michael helps her up but keeps her away from the front door. Shane throws a blood bag at her then goes outside.

"I told you to stay in the car. You never listen do you nosy?" Shane says. He hugs me. I hug him back careful because of my strength.

"You don't hate me because of what Amelie did?" I ask.

"Of course not. I was being a bitch, I'm sorry." Shane apologizes.

"It's OK. Lets go because I don't fancy being on the receiving end of what Amelie planning to do to me." I say, because I really don't.

"Yeah that might be a good idea. Come on." Shane says, letting go of me but holding my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Review pleeeeese !<strong>

**Thank you xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is in Amelie's point of view**

**Read and Review !**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

><p>Amelie's P.O.V<p>

Claire wasn't going to co-operate. So I sighed and grabbed a stake left from when Shane attacked me. I held it so it would just touch her chest.

"Sit still or I will hurt you" I say. Next thing Claire turns the stake and stabs it in my chest. I fall unconscious.

...

When I wake, Michael is beside me. I also see Shane but no Claire. I start to panic thinking, she's outside and burning. I try to stand but the pain in my chest is too great and I collapse into Michael's arms. He reminds me so much of Sam. Tears form in my eyes but I blink them away. Shane throws a blood bag at me and I cast him a look.

"Where's Claire? Please say she is not outside. I need to talk to her." I said. Michael helps me up, and gives me the blood. I drink it then go outside, where Shane drives away with Claire in the car.

"She said you tried to kill her? Is that true?" Michael asked me.

"No it is not. I wanted to keep her still so I can talk to her. But she wouldn't so I said I would hurt her if she didn't co-operate." I said.

"Good. Would you like to go back to my house or would you kill Claire for putting a stake in your chest?" Michael asked.

"No of course not. Please take me there" I said. Michael steadied me whilst I got my coat. Then we went into Michael car and drove to the Glass House.

* * *

><p>When we had got there I found Claire in her room.<p>

"Claire please listen to me. I need to talk to you." I said. Claire is with her boyfriend on her bed.

"Go to hell, bitch." Shane said. I am getting fed up with the use of bad language from him.

"That's enough Shane. I need Claire. Not oyu" I say.

"I said go to hell. Claire's not going anywhere. I don't want a dead girlfriend." Shane said. I sigh, then walk into the room get hold of Claire's arm and pulls her up into the secret room. I lock the door behind me.

"Amelie let go! Get off me! Shane! Shsne help!" Claire shouted. There is no need for that. I only want to talk to her.

"Claire calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to speak to you" I calm her by gently pulling her down. She eventually sits down but doesn't look at me.

"Claire, I want to talk abut the arrangements of where you are going to stay. I can see you are not happy living in my house and you are certainly not happy living with Oliver and Myrnin doesn't really want to living with him. So the only place I can put you is with your parents." I said.

"My parents? Why can't I stay here? Michael's only a few years older than me so he can look after me. Shane and Eve definitely don't mind me staying here. Mom freaking over-protective and she doesn't know what you did yet. I want to stay here!" Claire said.

"Claire, this will be the first house Dean will come to. I am certain your housemates will protect you, but I would like to stay in your parents house. I will explain what happened to you so don't worry. You are not to stay here. I'm sorry." I said

"You just love bossing everyone around don't you, Amelie? You just attack people and change rules without talking to anyone else. I didn't want to become a vampire and my housemates would look after me. I didn't wan to stay at your place or be forced to stay with Oliver or Myrnin. **I want to stay in here. In the Glass House. **With Shane, Eve and Michael. But you never let me." Claire complains. I sigh.

"Claire I know I don't do things always to your liking. But if I left you human, even your housemates wouldn't have protected you. Dean has changed, and he's un-predictable. So I changed you, and made you live in my house so you would be safe. I never expected you to love it." I said.

"I'm going. You just get back to your house ad stay there. I stay in this house. I can look after myself." Claire said. She gets up and presses the button to let herself out.

* * *

><p>Claire's P.O.V<p>

Amelie's such a bitch! I hate her. I'm staying here I don't care what she says.

"Claire." Amelie voice says.

I turn around. The last thing I see is gold candle flying towards my head.

...

I hear voices

"Is she waking up yet?" I think that's Myrnin's voice.

"She'll be alright. Maybe this will teach her not to dis-obey me" Amelie's cold voice. I heard shuffling and Myrnin spoke again.

"You can't blame the child. She has a mind of her own. She can think for herself." Myrnin said

"I know that. But she should just follow my instructions when I tell her." Amelie said.

I started to open my eyes and found I am in Myrnin's lab. Amelie had her back to me looking at Myrnin stack of books. Myrnin was out of the room. He came in.

"Ah, Claire, your awake." Myrnin said.

Amelie turned around. She didn't look very happy. Actually she looks pissed.

"Maybe you will listen to me next time. And follow my orders. Myrnin will take care of you and then you will come round my house at night. I shall think of somewhere for you to go later. Failure to do that then I shall think of a punishment for you." She smiled sweetly. "You can go and live with Oliver if you don't come to my house" Amelie said. I am about to say that not in a **million years** am I going to live with Oliver. I would rather die...or maybe live with Myrnin for the rest of my life.

"I am not going to Amelie's im staying here" I said

* * *

><p>"Oliver Claire is to live with you for 2 weeks. Under no circumstances is she to leave. She is to help you and talk to you if she would like. You will not kill her <strong>what-so-ever<strong> and you are to provide her with food, water and a bed. I shall see you in 2 weeks" Amelie said.

The bitch had seen me make a run for it so she dragged me to common grounds and here we are. I'm trying to get out of Amelie vice-like grip. I tried scratching, (she broke my fingers) bite her (she threatened to rip out my fangs) and basically tried running away (she said I would have to live with Oliver and **be nice **to him.

"You have got to be kidding" Oliver said. But Amelie had already gone.

Oliver sighed.

"Go make yourself comfortable, then" Oliver said. I made a brek for the door. Oliver got there before me.

"Nice try. Now go and make yourself comfortable." Oliver pushed me towards the back of the coffee shop.

* * *

><p>1 week later and i'm ready to die. Ive had <em>the <em>worst time with Oliver imaginable. I had to help him with coffee (which didn't go down well as I split boiling hot coffee down him and he almost killed me. Literally.)

Eventually, Amelie came to get me. I had a few...well let's say A LOT of bite marks and injuries and blood all over myself. I had just split coffee on Oliver's hand (yes it was at boiling point) and he got pissed.

"I always knew Oliver wouldn't keep you intact for long." Amelie grabbing a tissue and wiping blood off my face.  
>she took me by the arm and pushed me into a vampire issued car, with heavily tinted windows.<p>

I stared into Amelie grey eyes.

"Why did you change me for?" I asked simply.

"I have already told you. To protect you from Dean" Amelie says.

"Yeah but I can already take care of myself. I don't need your help. Your pretty and all but I don't need your interference in my life." I said.

"You can't. You have already shown me you can't take care of yourself and stay out of trouble." Amelie said, refering to my fight with Oliver.

"That's because Oliver's stronger and older than me. If I had been your age then I wouldn't be in this mess would I?" I said. She needs to get a life I thought.

"Your wrong. Your the one that annoys him. You would still be intact if you had left him alone." Amelie says, gesturing to my bloodstained face and ripped clothes.

"How old are you? Not physically but you know?" I asked. I had heard the saying "never ask a woman their age" but I couldn't help wondering how old Amelie really is.

"Older than you. And Myrnin and Oliver. That's all you need to know." Amelie said.

"You don't know how old you are do you?" I ask. I couldn't believe the Founder doesn't know how old she is but she bosses everyone around.

"I know perfectly well how old I am. I'm just not telling you. It's Myrnin who doesn't know when his birthday is." Amelie said. She had just insulted her oldest friend, I thought. Sad.

"Then when is your birthday?" I ask, thinking I can maybe work out how old she is.

"Halloween" Amelie said. She smiles, obviously knowing this would get me nowhere.

"What year was you born, then?" I ask, trying again.

"You really want to know don't you?" Amelie asks.

"That would be helpful." I reply.

"I was born round 450 AD" Amelie says simply. I feel my mouth hang open. wow this woman is ANCIENT.

"No need to look like that. When did you think I was born?" Amelie said, commenting on my mouth hanging open.

"Erm..." I scanned my mind thinking of an appropriate age...

"1990?" I ask. Amelie surprises me by laughing out loud.

"That would make me 19, little Claire." Amelie said, once she had stopped laughing.

"I can't figure it out. JUST TELL ME HOW OLD YOU ARE" I said. She is frustating me.

Amelie smiles.

"If I am born in 450 AD that would make me 1,500 years old." Ameliefinally tells me.

"Wow you are ANCIENT." I put emhasis on the ancient.

Amelie looks offended.

"Thank you for your kind remark. I will take it as a compliment" Amelie says, sarcastically.

"Sorry! Just I never met anyone that old. How old is Myrnin?" I ask.

"Ask him yourself. Now come on we are at my house." Amelie gets out of the car.

* * *

><p>Myrnin, how old are you?" I ask. I'm in his lab and helping him with lifting boxes<p>

"Older than you, my dear." Myrnin's reply is.

"Yes how old?" I press on.

"Ive already told you. Older than you" Myrnin says. I end it at that. I'm obviously not getting any answers. I go into Myrnin and collapse on the bed. I feel really tired and next thing I know i'm sleeping.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, peeps! Chapter 10 is up. I don't know when this story is gonna end... probably 14 or 13 or 12 or 11...**

**Please Read and Review my story. Thanks!**

**I haven't finished it yet, but please tell me what you think of this part please!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Claire's POV<p>

I wake up to someone pushing me not-very-gently.

"Wake up, you idiot child!" Amelie's voice came through my sleepy mind.

I woke up.

"What time is it, babe?" I forgot im not in bed with Shane.

"Claire wake up!" Amelie says loudly.

I wake up.

"Oh, shit!" I accidently swear, something Amelie isn't a big fan on.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Please don't swear" Amelie chastises me.

"What time is it?" I ask, still a little dazed.

"Never mind that. Do you know how worried I've been? I thought you were killed. Don't ever sleep here gain, without telling me. Now come on you are not spending the night here." Amelie said.

I sigh. Then I follow her out of the lab and back to Amelie's house.

* * *

><p>"Amelie, can we get a dog?" I ask. I was wondering what it would be like having a dog in Morganville.<p>

Amelie looked up, and there's slight shock on her face.

"You have got to be joking. Of course not" Amelie says and goes back to the work. Rejected, annoying inner voice said.

"Why not? We could call him Amelia." I say before realizing Amelia is kinda close to Amelie.

Amelie look up again.

"No because you won't be here for much longer and i've got work to do and Amelia is close to my name, which I wouldn't like one bit." Amelie and again put her attention on the work.

"Why don't you use a computer? Then it would be much faster." I say changing the subject.

Amelie rests her head on her hand and looks up again.

"Why would I want to do that? I don't have a use for technology, too many people rely on it. I find more efficient using a pen then a keyboard and screen" Amelie said and _again_ turns her attention to her work.

I get up and fetch my laptop i had got from my parents house. I switch it on, and once it had warmed up, I switched the background to blank so Amelie would have nothing to comment on (other than the blank background) and take it into Amelie's office. Then I take the pen from her hand and put the laptop in front of her.

"Claire give me my pen and get your computer off my desk." Amelie showing she isn't one bit amused.

"Amelie, just try out a laptop. It's much faster and you don't have to worry about running out of ink" I said and hiding her pen behind my back.

"I'm not trying it out. Now give me my pen back and get your computer-" Amelie gets cut off by me.

"Laptop" I correct her.

"_Laptop_ off my desk, or I will throw it against the wall." Amelie said. She looks very pissed off.

"Please try it." I said and getting my laptop off before Amelie can damage it.

"I will ask one more time. Give. Me. My. Pen. Back." Amelie says through her teeth. she barely holding on to her temper.

"Try out the laptop and I will give it you back." I bargain. That will not go down well.

Amelie stood up and walked over to me. I back away seeing the pissed off expression on her face.

"Get here now or I swear you will regret it." Amelie threatens. Her eyes turn red and from where i'm standing (almost near the door) her fangs are down.

A brainwave came. Since my parents are always going on about me having a laptop. So if I trash this one then I will get another one.

"Catch!" I say as I throw my laptop and a single sofa at Amelie and run (vampire speed) out the door. Luckily it's night so I will have no trouble with the sun.

"Claire! Get back here right now!" Amelie shouts and I hear a thundering crash. probably the sofa.

"I run in the direction of Myrnin's lab, then stop thinking she will expect me to go there. So I change direction and head to Common Grounds.

Theres a few people still there, mostly vampires. I ignore them and head to Oliver's office. I go in without knocking.

"Oliver, could you hold back a pissed off Amelie?" I said. cos once she gets her I need someone to hold her back I can make my escape...or do something else. Still thinking.

"What have you done this time, trouble-maker?" Oliver asks. I'm a little out of breath, which is weird since vampire aren't usually out of breath and probably shows how un-fit I am.

"Amelie might kill me if she finds me...soo do u have anywhere I can hide or can you hold her while I escape?" I ask. I already know what the answer is.

Oliver laughs. bitch, i thought.

"Of course not. and there's no-where to hide." Oliver un-helpfully says. I sigh and about to go back into the cafe when the door crashes open and a very angry Amelie comes through. I re-think my plan. I go back into Oliver's office, open the window and jump out. Then I run to Myrnin's place.

* * *

><p>"Myrnin! where are you?" I ran at human speed most of the way and i'm <strong>exhausted<strong>. Now I see why vampires use vamp speed instead of human speed.

I enter the lab and collapse on a chair. Jeez I haven't been this exhausted since I helped Myrnin built the machine since the other broke.

"I hope you haven't trailed your scent here. I almost got killed because of you" Myrnin says, coming out of the bathroom..

"Sorry. Amelie...Amelie should..." I trail off. I am REALLY exhausted. "Amelie should learn to control her temper." I finish in one breath.

Before Myrnin can reply there is a loud crash.

"CLAIRE! where are you? If you run away form me one last time I SWEAR it will be the last thing you do!" Amelie loud voice trails down. The bastard Oliver must have told her where i've gone.

Shit.

Amelie comes down and looks seriously pissed. Her eyes really red, some parts of her skin are healing and her fangs are down. Drastic measures. I thought of throwing Myrnin but no way in hell is that going to happen. So I throw a very heavy lab table at her and leg it up the stairs and to... some where. Still thinking.

I stand in the middle of the street like an idiot, waiting to be killed by Amelie.

"Claire, how nice of you to wait for me." Amelie said quietly.

I spun round. Amelie wasn't smiling, her eyes are red and no doubt the fangs are down.

"erm I-I...I just came out to get fresh air. Not run away from you. I'll walk away till im about 30 metres away from you then we can talk." I said. _You do know she's not going to believe any of this?_ Inner voice said. I bit my lip. Amelie tilted her head slightly.

"Funny how you can injure me and run away but you are so bad at lying. Now for your punishment." Amelie said.

"Can you at least tell me what the punishment is please? I promise I won't run away." My gaze went over to a heavy looking bench thankfully not cemented to the ground.

"No. Let it be a surprise. You'll thank me." Amelie smiled just a tiny bit. _I would run now if I were you. Unless you want to find out what the punishment is. _inner voice said.

So I made up my mind. I would grab the bench and throw it at Amelie, then I would leg it to...erm...the glass house.

Amelie had a very tight grip on my arm. I grabbed the bench and she grabbed its leg and threw the bench away. I grabbed it again and threw it at her. She let out a scream. that is going to hurt in the morning, i thought. Then I legged it. I'd only gone a few meters when I hear a growl and am thrown to the floor. Amelie's hand clamps down on my throat and she leans down to bite me when she thrown off by Michael.

"Come on Claire." Michael said and lifting me up and running back to the glass house.

I'm yanked back into an ally and a hand is clamped over my mouth. Amelie strokes my hair hard enough to break my skull, if I were human.

"Nice Claire. This is what happens to people who act the way you do. Now keep still. This won't hurt." Amelie says. Then she bends my head back and biting down and at the same time tracing a stake across my body and then she set it on fire and burned me.

"Have a nice painful death. I hope you will enjoy it." Amelie says and runs off in the direction of her house.

* * *

><p>When I woke I am surprised to find i'm in Amelie's house. She had tried to kill me and now she or someone else must have extinguished the flames and brought me here. I stand up and walk towards to door. I a little dizzy but doesn't matter.<p>

"Amelie? Where are you?" I asked and realized I should have kept quiet.

"Down here, little Claire." Amelie voice came from her office. I walk down the stairs and cautously open the door and step inside. Amelie is leaning in front of her desk and when she notices me she walks towards and grabs my hair painfully and pulls it back. I barely manage to keep back a scream.

"You are in my care. You are not to dis-obey ever. Do so again and I shall make sure everyone keeps you out on the streets and maybe I shall make you human coloured so the vampires will feed on you." Amelie says quietly in my ear.

"You'll regret it. You keep saying that every time I annoy you" I said trying to keep a scream from escaping.

Amelie smiles and strokes my hair hard, like she did in the alley.

"But little Claire, I have grown weary of you. I shall not regret it as I will have Myrnin make a clone of you so no-one will miss you. He took a blood sample while you were sleeping. Now you have 2 options: either you obey me or I send you out on the streets for a vampire free drink. What shall it be?" Amelie asked. She pulled my hair tighter and a scream escaped. Amelie dropped a mint into my mouth and I choked. She bent my head down still holding my hair till it came out.

"Never open your mouth unless I tell you to." Amelie says. She's evil, I thought.

"Let go of me! Please?" I ask.

"No" Amelie says simply. I pull Amelie's pale hair. She bares her fangs and throws me to the floor. Michael comes in and punches Amelie in the face, then grabs the other sofa and throws it on top of her. Then he grabs me and throws me over his shoulder then runs off.

* * *

><p>Amelie's P.O.V<p>

That girl shall pay. She will learn never to throw furniture and pull my hair. I push the heavy sofa off me and get up. I look at myself in the mirror. My left is paler then the right one where Michael punched me. I take a deep breath to steady myself then grab a comb and brush my messed up hair. I smooth it out then head outside to look for Claire.

I go to the Glass House and knock on the door.

Michael opens the door.

"What do you want Amelie? Your not getting at Claire so just get that idea out of your head" Michael and was about to close the door, when I push it open with one hand.

"I would like to speak to Claire. Privately please. I promise I won't kill her" I said. Micahel sighed but closed the door. I bend my head back and sigh loudly. Then using all of my strength I break open the door. I walk in and go in search of the girl that needs to pay.

Claire's P.O.V

I was in Eve's bedroom lookig through her music and listening when the doorbell rang. I am usually the first one to answer it but I held back this time thinking it would be Amelie. A short while later I hear the door close and someone go into the living room. I go back to the music and about to switch on Rihanna's new song when I hear a crash. I jump off Eve's bed and go to look who it is. Big mistake. It's Amelie and she's coming upstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

I take a deep breath and quietly as I can, close the door. Apart from the click Amelie doesn't seem to notice. Then when I think she has gone the door bursts open.

"Hello Claire. Nice to see you" Amelie says with a forced smile. I back away till I hit the bed. Amelie is wearing a black top with navy trousers.

"Hi. Ermm...yea I was just coming to look for you." I said. I glanced at Eve's window which was thankfully open. If I could distract Amelie enough or get her to turn the other way then I can jump out of the window.

"Now for your punishmnet and your not getting away this time, little Claire." Amelie said. I decided quickly that distracting her isn't going to work. So I attempt to just run and jump out of the window and hope luck is on my side for once then I can get away. I begin to run but Amelie wraps and hard hand round my arm and pulls me back. With the other hand she tilts my head back.

"You are not getting away, sweetie. Now keep still this won't hurt a bit." Amelie said. I kick her as hard as possible in the leg and she loosens her grip a bit but not enough to slip out of. I kick her again but she grabs my leg and I over balance onto the bed. Amelie comes and I grab the only thing closest to me. Eve's lampshade. She will be pissed but it will have to do.

I grab it and swing at Amelie, who steps away to dodge it. Then she grabs me and sinks her fangs into my neck. I try to move away and use all of my strength but she is way too strong for me. I call out to anyone who can hear me.

"Michael! Eve! Shane! Help me!" I kinda scream. Amelie growls quietly and with surprisingly sharp nails scratches my arm and neck. Ow. Then my mind became clear as how to get away. Vampire's have sensitive hearing and I have a app on my phone that has high pitched sound. So I grab it and turn it on to full volume and put it right by Amelie's ear. She screams, backs away and puts her hands over her ears, trying to block out the sound. It hurts my ears, but i'd rather be deaf than dead.

I stumble, then with the help of the bed I get up and half run half walk to the door. I decided to leave my phone here so she can't chase me.

Once i'm outside and I wonder where to go. I can't or don't want to go to my parents house. I consider going back to Amelie's but that will be a death wish. I hear a breaking sound and the high pitched noise stops. I hurry to make up my mind but as soon as I about to run Amelie grabs me painfully by my hair and speaks quietly but threateningly..

"You will pay for that, little girl. I shall see you in the most pain ever. Probably the pain you caused me. You shall not see the sun ever again and you will do EXACTLY as I say when I say it. Is that clear?" Amelie asks. I nod vigorously. She lets go then I hear a crash of glass and Amelie falls to the floor unconscious. I look round who thre the glass and it was Shane.

"Shane! Thank god! Where were you?" I said.

"Downstairs. Never knew the Ice Queen would try to kill you." Shaen said. I went over and hugged him tightly.

"Can't...breathe...let go." Shane said. I instanly let go not wanting to kill my boyfriend. Shane took a deep breath and then looked over at Amelie still unconsious but moving a little.

"We are going to have to put her somewhere you know." Shane said. I agreed. We dragged her into the pantry and attached silver chains. they weren't silver so they would burn her just restrain her.

I went to Michael's room. I peeked in but didn't see him.

"Hey" Someone said. I screamed and spun round. Michael stood behind me. Damn vampires and silent walking.

"Don't do that ever. Jeez." I said, getting over my initial shock. I side step him and go downstairs. After fiddling with the phone I turn round and Amelie is 4 inches away. I scream.

"Amelie! Don't scare me." Then I realize she isn't looking too happy.

"Claire i'm really sorry for what I did. Please forgive me." Amelie says. She holds out her arms, expecting me to hug her. Her fce looks like she's about to cry.

"Erm...are you going to attack me or something or are you really sorry?" I ask, being cautious since Amelie tried to kill me god knows how many times. Amelie takes a step forward.

"Of course not Claire. I am really sorry. PLease forgive me." Amelie says. So I cautiously walk towards her and as soon as her arms wrap around me I knew im in trouble.

"You will very soon find out how it feels having bins, sofas and a glass vase thrown on you. You are not getting away, no matter what your housemates do." Amelie's voice had gone from please-forgive-me sad to im-seriously-pissed angry voice.

"I didn't want to do it but you were going to kill me so what else do you expect me to do?" I said trying to get away. I decided not to scream as I didn't want to find out what would happen after that.

Amelie held me at arms length. Her eyes had taken on a deadly crimson colour but she is composed enough not to show fangs.

"I will take you to my house. Then you will see how it feels, having a sofa thrown on you. And being physically struck. Then I will think of a much worse punishment for you which will make sure you obey me" Amelie said. Then with a very hard grip she dragged me out of the house before I could even draw breath to scream.

Amelie dragged me to her house, opened and slammed the door. Then she threw me on the ground and picked up the sofa I threw at her first, holding it up with almost 2 hands. She has small hands, which would look cute, if she wasn't trying to kill me.

"Now you will see what it feels like to be in as much pain as I was when you threw this on me" Amelie said. Before I could respond Amelie threw the sofa at me. I curled into a ball hoping to protect the internal organs even if I did get bruises and cuts. The pain is excruciating. The leg hit my side, the arm rest hit my leg and the front hit just below my throat. Using all of my vampire strength, I heaved the heavy sofa off me. My skin is slightly sunken in places from the sofa. I got up and Amelie is still standing.

"Did it hurt, little child?" Amelie asked.

"Yea" I said. I scratched my head and went to sit down on the sofa that wasn't upside down on the sofa. Amelie is staring at me. When I stare - sort of - back and walks towards me and picks me up and throws me on the floor.. Then she sits down on the sofa I was forcefully vacated.

Amelie sighed. "No matter how much I want to hurt you, for the pain you've caused me, I can't hurt little children. I can't hurt you, your just so tiny and fragile. You would break if I hurt you again. Come here, I need to make sure your all right." Amelie said gesturing me forwards. But with recent experience - Amelie almost choking me, then throwing the sofa on me - I stayed where I was. Amelie sighed again, then got up and came towards me. I took a step backwards.

Amelie caught my arm, and checked it. Then my stomach and leg, then when she's satified she sat down again.

"Might be severe bruising and major internal bleeding later, but nothing to worry about." Amelie said simply. I think there's something majorly wrong with this woman...severe bruising and major internal bleeding _is_ something to worry about I do not want to die of blood loss thank you very much...Jeez.

"O.K... are you going to try to kill me now or r we cool? can i walk round and stuff like that without worrying bout me getting you pissed off again?" I asked hopefully. Amelie considered this for a moment then sighed again.

"I'll have to think about that one. What are you going to do today?" Amelie asks me, like she didn't just try to kill me almost all day.

"Ermm...I don't really know. Can I watch TV?" I asked. Amelie exploded - not litterally - but exploded.

"NO YOU CAN NOT WATCH TV! GET AWAY FROM IT!" Amelie shouted. Then more quietly in a normal voice, "Move away from the TV please. I don't want you watching it" Amelie said. I thought she is going crazy, but i move away from the TV.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while ... a LONG while I have been preoccupied. I think chapter 13 will be the last one :D **

**Enjoy my story, people xx**

**Read and Review**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Claire's P.O.V

The last couple of months have been hectic. Amelie got news from some random vampire, that they have spotted Dean and Amelie sent a few others to go and catch him. I have got a small immunity to the sunlight - about 3 minutes till I burn and die - but still Amelie tells me to stay at her house.

I asked why she turned me into a vampire but she just said "to protect me when I go and visit Myrnin and my room mates." I finish playing with my nintendo 3ds and went downstairs to see what Amelie's doing.

Downstairs, I made toast and went into the living room. One of Amelie's servants was dusting and polishing and serving drinks. She is human. Amelie notices me.

"Hello Claire." Amelie said. I waved at the servant and she smiled timidly back. Then I got my phone that had been on charge for 3 hours.

"Can I go to the Glass House today?" I asked, hoping she will say yes. Amelie's let me go to Myrnin's for a visit I will never forget. And not in a good way.

"You'll burn and die, Child." Amelie said playing with her drink. Amelie has changed my name from Claire to child. It's annoying.

"I can run fast ... or get a car" I said, getting rid of the running fast idea. Amelie shook her head.

"Child, I can't let you do that. Myrnin will be needing you for experimentation of a serum made to make Dean speak. He needs your help, and he can't get your help if your ashes." Amelie said, flicking her pale blond hair over her shoulder.

"Can you not call me child? I'm not a child ..." I trailed off, thinking of what to say.

"You are a child, your only a 7 months old." Amelie said. I rolled my eyes.

"Thats how long i've been a vampire. I'm 19 years old. Not a child's age." I told her.

"Right ... Child I would like you to post this for me. And come straight back, no detouring, going to your boyfriends house or Myrnin's, come straight back. Understand?" Amelie said. Jeez, she sounds like my over-protective mother. Well she wasn't protective ... just annoying.

"Fine. Give it here" I said. Amelie held onto the letter. Sighing I said, "Please" she gave it me. Then she creepily smiled.

"Manners, child. You'd be surprised where they get you." Then she turned her attention back to the TV where Amelie's servant had just finished polishing.

* * *

><p>After i'd posted the letter I went into Common Grounds to get a coffee. After being cooped up in Amelie's house for almost 7 months I needed to get out and get some ordinary drink, apart from blood all the time.<p>

I walk in and it's half full, with students studying and drinking. Behind the counter, Oliver was serving drinks and forcing smiles in a tie dyed top. As I waited in the queue one of the boys decided to be a prick and annoy Oliver.

"Yo hippie dude, what's your name?" the boy asked. Oliver rolled his eyes. I pretended to pick at something on my sleeve.

"None of your business. Now what do you want?" Oliver asked, back to the familiar non - smiling normal face I'm seeing a lot of.

"So none of your business, you gonna give me a coffee for free? Come on, hippies and freaks always do that." the boy asked, standing there and taking all day, while the other students and people waited slowly dying of thirst.

"Look boy, your either here to get a drink like everyone else, or your here just to annoy me and the consequences aren't pleasant. Now what do you want?" Oliver snapped. The boy laughed. Someone waiting - male - shouted to the boy,

"Hurry up, will ya? We all waiting for a drink we don't have time to to see you two chat." The boy ignored him.

"Coffee free please." he said. Oliver smirked.

"Not free. You pay like everyone else." the boy looked confused, like he had never been asked to pay before.

"Nah, man. Dude, I get stuff free yeah? I don't pay. You freaks do that. Not me" he said. The boy was really starting to annoy me. Oliver snapped. His eyes turned deep crimson and his fangs snapped down.

"That's enough! You either get a coffee or I eat you. Pick one!" Oliver shouted. Many people screamed and ran out, obviously not knowing the store owner is a vampire or scared shit-less by his outburst. The boy paled then ran out. 20 brave peeps stayed and carried on like nothing had happened.

Oliver calmed and the next person came up to the counter. She made her order way faster than the boy and Oliver totally forced a smile.

I was up next. I checked the time. 2:40 p.m. Hopefully Amelie isn't expecting me.

"What do you want? I thought you are supposed to be caged up in Amelie's house." Oliver took a drink of red stuff - probably blood - and waited for me to answer.

"Yeah she did, but she sent me out to post this letter, then I needed a drink so I came here." I said. Oliver put down his cup of blood.

"You have no idea do you? Normal food and water won't feed and quench your thirst. Only blood will. Go to the blood bank. A young vampire like you shouldn't be without blood for -" Oliver was cut off, by the door to the entrance slamming open. For a second I thought it's Amelie angry and coming to look for me. Then Myrnin came into view and I could have fainted with relief.

"What do you want, lab rat?" Oliver replied always not nice to Amelie's friend. I liked him. He's attractive, he's ... crazy - in a good way - and he's nice.

"Just something to drink, Ollypop" Myrnin said. I thought i'm completely invisible cos Myrnin didn't notice and Oliver had diverted his attention elsewhere. Oliver handed over coffee and Myrnin hard elbow hit me in the arm.

"OW! Myrnin that hurt you know!" I said. Myrnin jumped and spooked for a second, wondering where'd i'd come from.

"Oh hello Claire. Didn't notice you. How long have you been there?" Myrnin asked, drinking his ... whatever it is.

"I've been here ages. And I still haven't got my drink yet, Oliver." I said, crossing my arms.

"Yeah Ollie, give Claire her drink." Myrnin said, sort of helpfully. Oliver threw me a blodd bag.

"Oh thank you, Ollypop that's very kind of you." Myrnin said, taking the bag before I could open my mouth.

"It's for Claire, you idiot. Get out of your hole now and then and you'll find out Amelie changed Claire into a vampire. So give it back." Oliver said, going to snatch it back. I took a step backwards feeling uncomfortable around two male vampires. Not that they'd rape me or anything, more worried about getting bitten.

Myrnin grabbed my arm and dragged me back. Then he stared at me. I lowered my gaze to the floor.

"She's a vampire?" Myrnin asked. Oliver groaned.

"Of course that's what I just said, moron. Amelie, your _friend_ changed your assistant into a vampire." Oliver said. Myrnin pulled my jaw down painfully looking for my fangs. I yanked my head away.

"ow..." I rubbed my jaw.

"She's not a vampire. She's Shane coloured and she has no fangs." Myrnin said. I could a snap and a clatter of wood.

"She's been out in the sun and she doesn't need her fangs right now. Though she will to stop you being such a pain!" Oliver shouted. Myrnin rolled his eyes and yanked my jaw down again. I yanked my head away again. Then Myrnin did it again. And again ... and again.

"Myrnin stop it! You wouldn't like it if I did it to you" I rubbed my jaw now feeling bruised.

The door opened but I couldn't be nothered to see who it is.

"Myrnin, dear friend, please leave child alone. She is with me." A familiar voice that chilled me to the bone. I looked round Myrnin and saw Amelie, dressed in a thick coat to protect her from the sunlight. Amelie saw me.

"Hello child. Bad luck have you trapped with Myrnin?" Amelie came forwards and dropped her hood. She gently stroked, with cool pale fingers where Myrnin had grabbed.

"Dear god, Myrnin, what have you done to her?" Amelie asked, in a shocked voice directed at her friend. Myrnin shrugged and went out.


	13. Chapter 13

Back at Amelie's house, I sat down and switched on the TV. Amelie went into the kitchen.

"Child, come here please" Amelie called form the kitchen. I sighed and got up then went to where Amelie wanted me. In the kitchen, Michael stood, leaning against the cooker, which is probably never used.

"Michael! What are you doing here?" I asked, a bit rudely but it's been ages since I last saw him. Actually the last time I saw him he had tried to kill or injure Amelie when he found out she had changed me. Michael looked up and smiled a little.

"Hey kid. You haven't ... changed. Just talking to foster mother" Michael cast a mean look at Amelie.

"I would like nothing better than to get out of here. So what are you doing here?" I asked again. Am I seeing things or does Amelie look a little sad and hurt? It couldn't have been from Michael's look. And she wouldn't crumple just because someone whats to get out of her house.

"Just came to visit you, nothing special. Would you like something to eat?" he asked.

"some_one_ to eat?" I asked, partly horrified. Michael rolled his eyes and almost laughed.

"Some_thing._ Come on Claire, your a vampire you have better hearing. You shouldn't be not hearing properly. Anyway want some food. I bet Amelie has been feeding you on nothing but blood she she changed you." Michael said that last bit quietly and meanfully. I rubbed my arms and Amelie took a sip of water.

"I'm fine thanks. I had a cup of coffee in Common Grounds. I'm fine." I said. Michael rolled his eyes and I thought I heard him growl.

"I heard _she_ came and dragged you away before you could get something. And Myrnin was only being friendly." Michael said. Amelie stayed silent, but her hand trembled a little. I touched her arm, but Michael smacked it away.

"Don't touch her, Claire. She's made your life hell since she told you to go to her house. She, Oliver and Myrnin and hell even us, can get Dean. She doesn't need to complicate things by changing you." Michael eyes glittered red. To be honest, I liked them sky blue and I touched his arm.

"It's alright. Just calm down. I'll go back and live with you again. Nothing to worry about." I said, trying to calm him down. Amelie took another sip of water.

"But it's that easy. Dean escaped and Amelie _insists_ you stay here. To be safe." Michael picked me up and carried me to the door.

"Wait Michael please!" Amelie said. Michael turned round, angry.

"You stay away, from Claire. I hate you!" Michael shouted and stormed outside.


	14. Chapter 14

**Claire's point of view**

After Michael dragged me outside and seeing Amelie saddened face, I did nothing but mourn for her. Since she had changed me into a vampire, all I had wanted to do was get back to Michael's house and continue my life relatively normally. Now I am pining for Amelie.

After he pulls up at the drive, I get out and go up to my bedroom. I pull out my phone and text Amelie.

**Hi Amelie**

**Um... how are you?**

**Claire**

It is the shortest and lamest text I have ever sent. But I dismiss it and get dressed out of the clothes Amelie gave me. It's weird, I'm practically wearing Amelie's clothes. She's not only almost the same height as me but also the same size in clothes. Digging through, till I find top and trousers and pull of the white dress and pull on my normal clothes. Then I lay down on my bed.

A little while later I hear yelling. I get up and cautiously go downstairs. The one person I didn't want to see is trying t fight a vampire. Dean is trying to fight Michael.

I sit down on the stairs and wonder what to do. Maybe Amelie kept me at her house, probably to teach me how to fight or something or Myrnin could have done that. I really don't want to get hurt ... with a stake, and I kinda don't want to get involved and have people yelling saying I could have got killed etc ...

Finally I make up my mind. I go downstairs and into the living room. Michael easily has Dean down on the ground by his neck and he looks up and his eyes fade to their calm blue. He looks down at Dean and throws him out the open window. I wasn't going to fight anyway, I don't know how to.

"Claire? What are you doing here?" he asked. I shrugged. Michael ran a hand through his hair and then got his phone. "This text came in for you." He hands his phone to me. I take it and look at the text.

_You have a text messege from Amelie_

**Claire please come back. Dean is going to your house and I don't know if Michael is there or not. Please come back I don't want you to get hurt.**

**Amelie**

I raise my eyebrows. Geez, Amelie really does miss me. I mean the _Founder_is begging. I mean, since when does Amelie beg? I hand the phone back and Michael almost crushes it.

"You aren't going back. You belong here, not at her house." Michael said. I nod and mutely say "yeah." I awkwardly look round, and scratch my head.

"Where's Shane and Eve?" I ask. Michael shrugs, sits down and practices on his guitar. I sigh and go into the kitchen. After making myself toast and drink I turn round to go back into the living room. I get the fright of my life when Dean is standing at the door.

"Hello vampire. I gotta admit you look sexier when you can't die. Sadly I'm going to change that." Dean said. I look down and see a sharp looking stake. I swallow and tentatively take a bit of toast. I know it's stupid when I'm about to die, but it's good to get a taste of butter on bread.

"Have you been to Amelie's?" I asked.

"Why should I? I been stalking you, Claire. The main reason I didn't attack you at Amelie is because she's way older than me and stronger and I would probably die as a result. If I kill you here then Mikey boy isn't that strong." He said. I took a sip of water.

"Your going to die, missy." Dean said. I took a step back and Dean came at me with the stake. I involuntarily screamed and in an instant Michael burst through the door and punched Dean. I cringed when I heard the bones crack and break. Michael turned towards me.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded and shakily finished my drink. Michael grabbed me in a hug and I hugged him back - shakily. "Go upstairs and stay up there. I'll make sure he doesn't go anywhere."

So I went upstairs and Michael dragged Dean into the living room. In my bedroom I find ... Amelie, the Founder on my bed flicking through a magazine. I stand there staring at her. She looks up.

"Claire, sweetheart." she said. A little uncomfortable here... "Sit please." she said. I sit as far away from her as possible. "Claire, I really want to come back with me. Dean tried to kill you recently, did he not? and you might not scream every time because he can be fast. Are you going to persuade Michael to come and let you stay?" Amelie asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know... You have got to let me go to the Glass House once in a while and let me do whatever I want." I said. Amelie did a little shrug.

"I guess. So are you going to persuade your friends lover?" Amelie asked. I shrugged. There is a knock on the door and Michael comes in. I turn to Amelie but see she has dissapeared. I turn to Michael.

"I heard voices." he said. I shook my head.

"You must be hearing things." I said. He looked round my room and then left. I sighed, got into my night clothes, went into the bathroom and did my business and then went into bed and fell asleep.

**REVIEW please I will appreciate it :D**

**Thank you **

**Lilly xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you to the people who reviewed my last chapter! I luv you all - as friends - and I hope you will like my next one. :D**

**If you review another chapter comes up ... if you want one :)  
><strong>

**Enjoy x**

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next day, the first thing I noticed was I wasn't in my bedroom. I sat up and looked around. Sea blue walls and nice aqua blue carpet. You know, if I wanted to feel like I lived in the sea, then I would have asked. I looked down at my clothing and saw a clean white cotton night gown. First thought was:<p>

_OMG Amelie or someone has un-dressed me. They could have raped me, for all I care._

Even though, how women are supposed to rape other women is beyond me. And why Amelie would it anyway ... she could have been on drugs.

Anyway. I get up and go the the mirror hanging on the wall. Gosh, my hair is ... alright. Usually I sport a bed head and need to brush it for ... how many minutes before it looked normal and doesn't look like I've been electrocuted.

I run a hand through my hair anyway, then go to the wardrobe and look through for something to wear. Dresses, formal clothes for going out in, nice flat shoes (Amelie likes flat shoes. Unless she feels like she wants to be taller and wears heels.) I sigh and eventually pick out a blue top and black trousers. I put them on and they fit me alright.

I go downstairs and hope that this is a nightmare and that I'll appear in the Glass House living room. But no I step off the last step and open the door into ... Amelie's living room. I don't see her so I go into the kitchen and fix myself something to eat. Which isn't much, since Amelie doesn't eat often and there is hardly anything in the cupboards. But I manage to fix myself some toast and a glass of water. Then I go into the living room.

I sit down on the sofa and flick through the TV Guide. Amelie is obviously still here, because she doesn't leave her TV on, because she doesn't want a high electricity bill. I find nothing to watch so I get off the sofa and crawl to the DVD section. I pick up a random DVD and look at it.

"_How to have fun, while you are on drugs._"

Umm... definitely something Myrnin would watch. Amelie probably keeps it here while she is housing Myrnin. I pick up another DVD and this one looks promising.

_"Hachi - A Dog's Tale"_

I like dogs and this sounds good the comment on the top says its moving and touching. I slid the disc into the DVD player and sit back. After the various trailers come on I press Play and the movie begins.

At first theres this boy and talking about his hero called Hachiko. Then a picture of a man (Japanese. They creep me out.) He hears something and he picks up an Akita puppy from the basket. Aww so cute. He put a collar on him and sends him to America.

While the puppy is at the train station, the pup's basket falls off the the puppy goes out and wanders round for a tiny bit. Then a man comes and he picks up the puppy and takes him home. His wife is very skeptical about the pup but doesn't mind.

A year later, Hatchi - that's what they've called him - is grown up and he the man called Parker are very close. Hatchi goes to the train station everyday with Parker and everyday at 5:00 in the afternoon waits for him and they walk home together. This carries on for bit, and then one afternoon Hatch barks and wants to play with Parker. Parker is happy the dog wants to play but is worried he is going to be late. So he leaves on the train.

While at the university, Parker is teaching music he is sitting on the stage talking. Then he gets up, sits in a chair and gets up again. Then he suddenly collapses.

Back at the train station at 5:00, Hatchi is waiting for Parker. But he doesn't come. He goes with Michael - Parker's, girlfriends, boyfriend... - and the next day he waits. Meanwhile Hatchi's owners move house and take him with them. He escapes through the front door and goes back to the train station and sits and waits for Parker.

The local vender and passers-by give him bits of food and water. The girlfriend comes and takes him home. The next day Hatchi is sitting in his kennel and the girlfriend - Parker's daughter - is talking to him. Hatchi gets up and goes to the gate and the daughter opens it and says, "Bye Hatchi."

He waits at the train station for 9 years waiting for Parker. Then near the end of the film, he dreams of Parker and they have a happy reunion.

Then Hatchi closes his eyes for the last time.

"So moving isn't it?" A voice said behind me. I spin round and see Amelie standing behind me. I wipe my eyes, as I had been crying. The comment was right. It is moving.

I nod. Amelie moves a bit and I see someone leaning against the door frame. Oliver. I feel a sinking feeling in my stomach. _She had to bring Oliver didn't she?_ I thought.

"You know that DVD is real. In Japan they have a statue of Hatchi." Amelie said. I am ... kinda surprised. I didn't think dogs were loyal enough to have a statue. But dogs are a man's best friend after all.

"What's Oliver doing here?" I asked, once I was sure my voice wouldn't shake.

"What are YOU doing here, little vampire? Amelie isn't your mother." Oliver replied back I rolled my eyes. Amelie plays with my hair then smooths it down.

"Well I didn't come here, you know. I went to sleep in Michael's house and woke up here." I said.

"Maybe you sleep walk." Amelie said, in a voice like she was mystified by my hair. or just probably distant...

"I don't sleep walk." I said.

"Are you sure of that? Sleep walkers don't remember anything when they wake up." Oliver said, in a bored voice. I sighed.

"I perfectly know I don't sleep walk." I said. Amelie's hand travels from my hair, to my neck then down my side. I'm getting a bad feeling where she going to put her hand. I stand up and stretch.

"Well I best be going back to Michael's house." I said, moving away from Amelie. I go out the living room door or try to as Oliver's body and big head - DON'T tell him that. I might get killed ... - is in the way.

"Cuse." I said, pushing him a little. Surprisingly he feels soft. But if he wants to he can feel like a brick wall. Oliver stays where he is. I look over at Amelie and he her examining her hand that touched me.

"Um... Amelie?" I ask. She twirls round and looks at me, as though nothing had happened. "Can you get Oliver to move out the way?"

"Oh...yeah. Oliver move out the way. Let Claire get through." Amelie said, distantly. Oliver stepped aside. I walked past him and out the door.

Once I got outside I went back in because my skin was already starting to smoke after about 3 seconds in the sun. My life is shit.

Upstairs in my temporary bedroom I look through a book. Amelie walked in and closed the door. I looked up at her.

"Hello Claire. I couldn't stop looking at your genit- your stomach. And you are so soft I never noticed."Amelie trailed off. Oh God ... I thought I had gotten rid of the virus when I sacrificed my blood.

I got off the bed and walked over to a silver candle holder. I put a glove on, so it wouldn't burn my hand.

"What are you going to do with that?" Amelie asked, seductively. I shook my head.

"This is going to hurt just a _tiny_ bit." I said. Then I hit Amelie on her neck and she screamed.

Okay... maybe a tiny bit wouldn't cover it ...

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think of it?<strong>

**If you want another chapter please say so in your review :)**

**Lilly xx **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapter ! Please keep reviewing and I shall put more chapters up :D (if you want them )**

**Soo... yeah review and enjoy xx**

* * *

><p>Claire's point of view<p>

Amelie scrambled away from my silver weapon holding her burnt side of her face. I have to admit I feel sorry for her, but I wasn't about to let her - possibly - rape me recovered and her eyes turned red. I stepped backwards and held my weapon so she knew not to hurt me ... I hope.

"Little Claire, you didn't have to hit me with that thing you know. You could have just told me to stop." she said. I rolled my eyes. Yeah, like she would have listened to me.

"Yeah ... but Amelie your pretty and all ... but I don't think you would do well as a .. ermm..." I trailed off, trying to think of something to say that won't sound wrong or offend her. "Ermm... girlfriend or relation type dude." I said, as soon as I said "dude" I immediately wished I hadn't.

"I am not male, little Claire, and why on EARTH would I want to get into a relationship with you? I have a reputation to keep up, I don't think getting into a relationship with a female will help me keep up that reputation." Amelie said. I rolled my eyes. Yeah, she has to keep up a reputation as Ice Queen.

"Sorry but you were a little crazy downstairs ... you were stroking my hair and your hand ... emm... went off limits." I said, trying to find a polite word. Amelie red eyes calmed back to grey and she laughed.

Warning: Severe mood swing Ice Queen. Go near at own risk.

Anyway, I went past Amelie who is examining my textbook I got from TPU and went downstairs. Oliver is entertaining himself by watching TV. I decided I needed to ask him something. I couldn't ask Myrnin because he would just not tell the truth or just give some crazy answer.

"Um... Oliver?" I asked, sitting down in a chair as far from him as possible. Oliver sighed impatiently.

"What?" he asked. Now to think up my question.

"Umm... Is... How long have you known Amelie?" I asked.

"Why is it any of your concern?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. _It's just a simple question_, I thought to myself. _Answer it!_

"I'm just wondering. Please answer it." I said, as politely as I could.

"The answer is none of your business." he said. I took a deep breath to stabilize myself.

"Are you avoiding the question because you don't know how long you've known her?" I asked, playing with my nails.

"No, I'm avoiding the question, because it's none of your business." Oliver said. I groaned.

"Is Amelie a lesbian?" I asked. Oliver smirked.

"How am I supposed to know? Why don't you go and ask the woman, herself." Oliver said. I sighed. It is obviously with me being psychic, that Amelie is just going to deny it. I drum my fingers on the sofa chair and stare blankly at the TV. After a while that gets boring so I get up and get myself a drink.

I never knew staring blankly at a screen could make you thirsty. I warmed up the blood bag and waited for the microwave to bleep. I wondered what Michael, Eve and Shane are doing right microwave bleeps,so I open the door and take the blood out. Then I cut it open with a knife and empty the contents into a glass and pretend its water.

I may be part of the undead now, but I still would like to act as if I'm still human. Emptying my glass I go to the curtains in the hallway and open them a tiny bit. Outside looks pleasant... well as pleasant as Morganville gets. I then make up my mind. Grabbing Amelie's coat ... her gloves are tiny! So I won't be wearing them I open the door and go to the Glass House.

Outside I'm standing there at the front entrance to Michael's house. I take a deep breath and ring the doorbell. I pull my hood down and Michael opens the door,

"Hey, Claire." he said. I waved awkwardly. Michael looked at the ground and sighed.

"Shane still doesn't forgive Amelie for changing you and I don't want you to get in any trouble. You one of her "fledglings" now." Michael make air quotes when he said "fledglings."

"Your one of hers as well." I say back. Michael shrugs. I stand there a little while longer then get a strange feeling that someone is coming.

"Can I come in, please? It's kinda uncomfortable out here." I said. Michael nodded and held the door wider.

I stepped in and closed the door. The house smelled like tacos and chilli. Sighing I took off my coat and hung it on the coat hanger, then went into the living room. Shane is killing zombies, but one thing I notice about him is he's now unnaturally pale or it's me.

"Hi Shane." I said quietly. Shane looks up and then back at his game.I sit down on a sofa and watch him. One by one zombies get killed by his player and fake blood covers the screen. I look around and then outside. The curtains are closed. Michael hardly comes in here at daylight because of the sun but the curtains are nearly always open.

I stare at Shane.

"Stop looking at me." he said.

"Why are you so pale?" I asked, curiously.

"I've been in for a long time. Haven't seen the sun. Don't say I'm a vampire because I would kill myself before that would happen." Shane said. I look down and trace patterns on the arm chair of the sofa. I move around and then get bored so I decide to try something. I walk over to the curtains and open them letting the sunlight pour in.

Shane's skin becomes to smoke and he gets away from the sun. He glares at me, menacingly and disapears upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>OMIGOD what do you think has happened to Shane?<strong>

**Do you want another chapter and if you do what should happen in the next one? Please tell me in your review :)**

**Lilly xx**


	17. A VISIT AND THE ENDING

**Thank you to katy and Victoria87 for reviewing my last chapter :D **

**In this chapter Claire finds out about Shane's paleness and adversion to sunlight :)**

**Review and enjoy x**

* * *

><p><strong>Shane's point of view<strong>

I can't let her know what's wrong with me. She'll hate me forever and probably make me kill myself because of the grief. If that Ice Queen bitch had left her here, then I wouldn't be in this mess. I sigh and sink down till I'm sitting on the floor in my bedroom.

"Shane? Shane please open the door." Claire asks, pushing and knocking my door. I stay silent and keep my back against the door. I pick up my phone from the chester draws and text Amelie.

**Amelie get down here now. This is all your fault I'm hiding from my girlfriend.**

**Shane**

I sent the messege and layed down then went to sleep.

The next day I woke up to someone banging the door. I got up and went downstairs and opened the door a tiny bit. Dean stood outside, the one who made me hide away from my own girlfriend.

"What do you want?" I asked. Dean shrugged and then tried to stake me. I grabbed it and pulled him inside and then grabbed hold of his neck. "If you don't leave us alone, I'll snap your neck." I growled. Dean struggled and twisted and then I let go.

"I just need to talk to Claire for a bit, if you dont mind." He said.

"Of course I mind. You tried to kill her one what makes me think you won't kill er this time?" I asked. Dean shrugged and scratched his head.

"Well I've come to apologize. And the stake is for self defense, Amelie said so herself." I growled and then punched him so hard his neck snapped.

Breathing deeply, I got his body and dragged it outside. In the garden I got a piece of wood off a tree and set it on fire. Then I placed it on Jason's body and watched him burn.

"You deserve that. Now burn in hell." I said to him and put the wood in water and the flame extinguished. I went into the house and got one of Michael's bottle s and downed it in one. The doorbell rang and Amelie stood all perfectly Ice Queen on the doorstep.

"You wanted me, Mr Collins?" she asked. I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the living room. Amelie smoothed down her sleeve.

"Why did you change me? Now I'm hiding from Claire and its all your fault." I said. Amelie shook her head.

"I don't know why you are hiding. Michael didn't hide or your father. Claire is perfectly adapted to living with vampires. As for changing you, well I knew Dean would go after you. And you would stand no chance as a human because he has been half changed into a vampire. So that's why. Any more questions?" she asked. I fumed.

"You don't know me. I've fought fully vamps for ages, even when my dad was human. I don't think a half vamp would make any difference." I said.

"Yes that was ages ago. This is now and since you don't pay attention to a vampire's life then you wouldn't know if they get any stronger." Amelie said. I growled. Amelie sighed.

"Whatever you are, human or vampire you are always in danger. But that is why most of us are vampires so we can over-power the humans who want to destroy us." Amelie said. I clenched my hands into fists but she did have a point.

"Yes but Claire will hate me, and its because of you!" I shout at her.

"If she really loves you, then she wouldn't mind. When Michael changed Eve still loved him. What makes you think Claire will hate you now?" Amelie said. I hate her sometimes. I really do.

"Because ... she ..." I trailed off. Amelie smiled a tiny bit. Obviously she had won that argument. She took a step towards me and I stiffened.

"Claire will always love you. Nothing will change that." Amelie said, then left, closing the door behind her. I collapsed on the sofa. Claire came downstairs and saw me.

"Shane are you alright? I heard someone." Claire asked. I looked up.

"That was Amelie. She wanted to talk to me." I said.

**Claire's point of view**

I went downstairs after hearing the front door shut. I went into the living room and saw Shane on the sofa looking deflated. I went up to him.

"Shane are you alright? I heard someone." I said. He looked up.

"That was Amelie. She wanted to talk to me." he said. My mind went crazy with all the things she could have said.

"What did she say?" I asked. Shane sighed and relaxed a bit.

"Claire ... I know you might already know this ... but Amelie asked Oliver to change me into a vampire. Of course, naturally I wouldn't let him anywhere near me so Amelie did it herself. So I hid ... because I thought you might not like me anymore." Shane said. I stared at the floor.

"Of course I would still like you. Amelie changed me, remember?" I said. Shane smiled a bit at that.

"Yeah, and I was jackass about that." he said. I couldn't help but smile at that. Then it went.

"You thought I hate you, when you changed?" I asked. He nodded.

"I wasn't thinking straight. Amelie just came round to remind me of that." he said. Then he brightened. "And guess what? Dean's dead." he said.

That took me by surprise.

"Amelie only changed you, to protect yourself, but she changed me to kill him." he said, smiling.

Oh...

"So... I don't have to stay at Amelie's anymore?" I asked, and he nodded. "That's great." I said, scratching my head. "Have you told Amelie and the others?" I asked and he shook his head.

"You can tell them if you want." he said.

"I'm only telling Amelie, you can tell Oliver and Myrnin." I said picking up my phone.

"Hello Claire what can I do for you?" Amelie said in a surprisingly pleasant voice.

"Um... Did you know that Shane killed Dean?" I asked.

"Yes I did. Smoke doesn't come out of nowhere. Goodbye." Amelie said and hung up. Shane just got off the phone.

"Yes and I hate you as well, bastard. Cya and enjoy your horrible life." he hung up. I stared at him. He looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

"Who was that?" I asked. He shrugged. I grabbed the phone and looked up the calls just made. Thank God, it was to Oliver. Myrnin wouldn't be very happy if Shane had said that to him.

I passed it back to him.

"Call Myrnin." I said. Shane dialed his number.

"Hello Count Crackula." Shane said. I hit him on the head. Hard. "OW." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yea erm.. if this is anything to you then Dean is dead... It isn't ? OK bye." Shane hung up. Then he dialed again.

"Michael? Get your ass down her and Eve's Im lonely." Shane said. I laughed. "No? Your mean. Now please?" he hung up.

**20 MINUTES LATER**

20 minutes later Michael and Eve came back. I sat on the sofa and relaxed against Shane. Eve played on her phone and Michael practiced guitar and got a drink.

A normal day ... almost. I'm a vampire which I'll never get used to, Shane is a vampire who will probably never get used to, Michael is a vampire who is probably used to it, Eve is human and she already is used to it.

A normal day in Morganville. Well as normal as it gets.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW please :D<strong>

**Thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed it. :D**

**Lilly xx**


	18. Epilogue

**I decided to do a epilogue to this story as someone messeged me about it ... It's going to be about Claire coming to terms with Amelie's feelings but she only sees her as a mother not a lover ... Amelie sees it the other way ... *whipers* sees Claire as a lover ... *clears throat* anyway ENJOY and please review !**

* * *

><p><strong>Claire's point of view<strong>

I woke up with Amelie watching me. I looked at her strangely. She smiled.

"Hey. Had a nice sleep?" She asked. I hesitantly nodded. She got up and brushed her hair, while examining herself in the mirror. She sighed after posing with her hair, holding it up in a pon tail and a bun etc. She turned around.

"Do you love me, little child?" She asked. I could have chocked on my own saliva.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Do you love me?" Amelie asked again, like it was the most normal question in the world. Yeah totally normal a 1,000 year old vampire asking a 16 year old human _girl _if they loved her.

"Um... I like you... For taking me in and keeping me here so Dean didn't kill me." I said. Amelie watched me then it turned into a glare.

"You like me?" She asked. I nodded.

"What are you in love with me or something?" I asked. Amelie face smoothed out.

"Of course not. It's just that I thought you would have some feelings for me after all this has happened." She said. But the Ice Queen wasn't so Icey now. You could clearly see she was trying hard to remove her emotions.

"Okay... So I will leave." I said. Amelie blocked the door.

"You like me. Do you see me as you're future girlfriend?" She asked. I stepped back.

"I ... Don't think so." I said, looking at her like she is crazy. Amelie glared at me.

"What then? Just a Patron, a vampire that has no emotions?" She asked. She is getting a little ... Over the top...

"No I see you like a ... um..." What do I say? A friend? Hardly a friend ... Not really. So I said the first thing that came to mind. "I see you like a mother." I said. Amelie face smoothed out and she watched me.

"A mother... Who loves her daughter. That might work." She said thoughtfully.

"Wait so you _do_ love me?" I asked, incredulously. Amelie shrugged a little.

"As a daughter. I seldom showed my relation to you as it might wreck my image." she said.

"Uh Amelie... You're image is already wrecked. An Ice Queen who is thousands of years old-"

"1,500." Amelie corrected.

"1,500... And is in love with a 16 year old human ... Wrecks the image a bit." I finish.

"You think I will reveal my relationship to everyone?" Amelie asked amused. I shrugged. "My child, I never reveal anything my enemies can use against me." She said.

"Who are you're enemies?" I asked. Well if she is really smitten with me she could tell me her whole life story if she could be bothered.

"Oliver, Morley, Magnus, deceased, sometimes Myrnin..." Amelie trailed off watching me.

"Cool... I'll be going now." I said. I hesitantly walked towards the door. I got in front of Amelie and looking into her eyes was seriously disorientating. I touch her to move her out of my way and jumped to the far end of the room. like she had been electrocuted.

"So um ... Cya." I said, opening the door and slipping out. I grabbed my coat from downstairs and pulled it on then pulled up my hood, hid my hands and went outside.

Breathing in the fresh air from the trees and the light breeze felt like Heaven. After months of staying inside because of the sun and Dean who is now dead this feels like a new life. I looked towards the window where Amelie stood watching me, in the shadows. I smiled a tiny smile and walked away.

Walking up the the Glass House it seemed to welcome me back in. As I stepped over the threshold the house seemed to envelope me with warm heat like in a hug. I patted the floor and went to get some food. I successfully made some eggs and a slice of toast.

"Who's there?" A familiar voice asked. I looked up. Shane came downstairs. He saw me. "Claire?"

"Shane!" I ran up and hugged him.

"Whoa easy there, gentle." He said. I let go. "You're back. We have un-finished business." He led me upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Is it good?<strong>

**Please review and read the sequel called Sequel to New Beginnings :D **

**Thank you, my angels! :D**


End file.
